Quand la mort vient
by iriahime
Summary: C'est une série de one shot sur des couples de Naruto où l'un des 2 meurt. On y rencontre des amours non assouvis, passionés, fraternels...
1. La pluie, les larmes

Voici le premier volet d'une fic plus triste puisqu'elle met en scène un couple de Naruto qui se voit séparé par la mort.

Il s'agit là d'une songFic avec la chanson « Tu planes sur moi » de Native.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas dites le moi !

* * *

_Amour ou démon  
Tu n'étais qu'illusion  
Quand ce rêve m'emportait  
Ne voulant m'en défaire_

Elle regarda sa main et vit le sang dans sa paume. La pluie qui faisait rage lavait sa main, mais elle ne pouvait effacer la blessure.

La blessure était grave. Elle le savait.

Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Non pas maintenant.

_Avec plus de temps  
Du temps pour se comprendre  
Savoir si l'on s'aimait  
Avant que la mort te libère_

Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la soutenir et elle tomba à genoux. Elle leva les yeux et vit le jeune blond courir vers elle. Il avait l'air terrifié. Il criait son nom. Ce garçon qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Tout était soudain si calme. Elle n'entendait plus que son cœur battre et la pluie tomber. Le calme au milieu de la bataille. Cette ultime bataille, elle regrettait de l'avoir faite. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus attentive. Elle aurait peut être pu éviter le coup.

Une larme perla dans ses yeux pour couler sur sa joue.

Elle voyait son amour courir vers elle. L'appeler du plus fort de son cœur. Mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Tout s'arrêtait.

_Je sais je n'ai pas le droit  
De penser à toi comme ça  
Mais le ciel n'emportera  
Qu'un peu de lumière de toi_

Elle revoyait leurs nombreuses étreintes. Leurs caresses, leurs baisers. Elle avait tant espéré qu'il l'aime et tout était devenu réalité. Mais elle avait tout perdu maintenant. Elle allait partir en le laissant seul.

_Tu planes sur moi  
Ton ombre ta voix  
Tu guides mes pas  
Me protegeras  
Le temps fait de toi pour moi  
Un espoir_

Il la retint pendant qu'elle tombait complètement à terre. Il la serra dans ses bras tout en pleurant. Ses derniers instants avec elle. Avant qu'elle ne parte.

Il écarta ses cheveux noirs pour la regarder une dernière fois. Ses grands yeux clairs. Ses lèvres fines.

_Je cherchais trop loin en moi  
Des choses qui ne m'aidaient pas  
Attirée par le feu  
M'empêchaient d'être heureuse_

Elle ne regrettait rien. Elle l'avait attendu tellement longtemps. Mais cette attente fut récompensée. Seulement elle aurait aimé que leur amour dure plus longtemps.

Il caressait son visage. Cette douce caresse sera son dernier souvenir.

La pluie tombait sur son visage.

_Maintenant je connais  
Les mystères les secrets  
Et rien n'est plus pareil  
Je sens que tu m'appelles_

Elle avait mal, mais sa plus grande souffrance venait de son cœur. Elle allait tout perdre alors qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait : lui.

Elle l'entendait qui ne voulait pas croire à cette folie. Il ne pouvait pas croire cela. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler et pourtant elle avait tant à lui dire.

Pardon.

_Ai-je donné assez d'amour  
A tous ceux qui m'ont porté  
Je rêve de vivre toujours  
Dans la lumière d'été_

Elle avait profité de chaque instant avec lui. Chaque étreinte, chaque baiser. Elle lui avait tout donné et elle avait tout reçu.

Ils allaient se marier. Mais elle ne sera jamais sa femme.

_Tu planes sur moi  
Ton ombre ta voix  
Tu guides mes pas  
Me protégeras_

_Le temps fait de toi pour moi_

Un sursaut. Elle cracha du sang.

Non ! Pas maintenant ! Elle veut rester dans ses bras. Elle veut le consoler de sa peine. Elle voit son visage déchiré par la souffrance.

Pardon de ne pas avoir su rester pour toi.

_Comme le ciel qui s'éclaire  
Inondant de lumière  
La douleur de mon âme  
Affaibli par ce drame_

Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Elle voulait le lui dire également mais ne réussi qu'à cracher du sang à nouveau. Il lui disait qu'elle s'en sortirait, qu'il le fallait. Mais elle savait bien que c'était faux. Il se mentait.

Elle leva une main pour lui caresser le visage. Sa peau était mouillée par la pluie et ses larmes. Mais elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur et sa douceur.

Elle sentait ses derniers instants arriver. Elle ne voulait pas. De tout son cœur et de toute son âme, elle ne voulait pas.

_Je me rappelle en douceur  
La chaleur le bonheur  
De ta voix me berçant  
Eternellement_

Elle pleurait avec lui. Elle devait lui parler. Elle avait si mal maintenant. Un dernier effort, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

« Naruto… Je t'aime …plus que …tout »

Sa main retomba, elle n'avait plus de force. Elle sentait son cœur ralentir. C'était la fin. Sa vue se brouillait, elle allait dans les ténèbres.

Elle s'en allait et n'entendit plus que ces quelques mots noyés de larmes :

« Je t'aimerai toujours Hinata »

_Tu planes sur moi  
Ton ombre ta voix  
Tu guides mes pas  
Me protegeras_

Naruto resta seul avec sa bien aimée dans ses bras. Seul, avec sa peine immense qui restera toujours en lui.


	2. Le pardon

Coucou, alors voilà le deuxième volet sur un autre couple dont je vais dévoiler tout de suite le secret (puisque les noms apparaissent très vite) : c'est un SakuSasu ! Ce chapitre est plus court que l'autre mais le but n'est pas de faire dans la longueur. J'espère surtout avoir bien fait passer les émotions !

Je pense que ça devrait vous plaire, du moins je l'espère, alors dites le mois en reviews ça me fera plaisir !

* * *

Dans sa détermination elle lui porta le coup fatal. Elle avait planté son kunaï dans son torse, en plein dans le cœur.  
Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle vit qu'il était à nouveau lui-même. Son regard n'était plus meurtrier. Il était lui, avant toute cette folie.  
Désemparée, elle fondit en larmes.

Non! Qu'ai-je fais! Je ne voulais pas faire ça! Je voulais te sauver!

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouge s'effondra dans ses bras.  
- Pardonnes-moi Sasuke!  
Le jeune homme saignait à flot. Il se redressa difficilement et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Tu as bien fait Sakura, c'était mon destin.  
- Non Sasuke, ne dis pas ça! Dit-elle complètement désemparée.  
- Je n'ai pas réussi à venger mon clan… ma famille! C'était mon seul but dans la vie. C'était le chemin que je suivais désespérément. Tout ce que j'ai fais… tout le mal que j'ai causé… c'était uniquement pour ça!  
Il la serra dans ses bras et lui chuchota:  
- Je préfère mourir de ta main que de celle d'Itachi.  
- Non je refuse!

Sakura l'allongea sur le sol et entreprit de soigner sa blessure grâce à un jutsu pour arrêter l'hémorragie.  
Il la regardait toujours mais elle lisait dans ses yeux la paix. La paix qu'il n'avait jamais eu quand son frère décida son destin à sa place. Ce destin si solitaire, voué uniquement à la vengeance.

Non, Sasuke ne meurt pas! Hurla-t-elle de toute sa voix.

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Elle voulut dégager sa main pour continuer à le soigner mais il refusa.  
La mort en face, il décidait de se libérer du mal qui l'emprisonnait. A présent son destin n'avait plus d'importance puisque sa vie fuyait.

Sakura, j'ai toujours su tes sentiments à mon égard.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux rose le regardait, le visage déformé par la tristesse.  
- C'était facile de s'en rendre compte.  
Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle.  
- Mais j'étais aveugle. Seule la vengeance avait une place dans ma vie. Sakura pardonnes-moi. Pardonnes-moi de t'avoir traitée si durement. Surtout lorsque tu m'as dévoilé tes sentiments, quand j'ai décidé de quitter Konoha. Pardonne-moi… Il ferma les yeux.

Sasuke j'aurai voulu te sauver… dit-elle en sanglotant.  
- Tu l'as fais d'une certaine manière. Tout cela m'avait fatigué. Je voulais que ça cesse.

Les larmes de la jeune femme coulaient sur celui qu'elle aimait tant. Elle berçait frénétiquement son corps comme pour le tenir éveillé.  
- Sasuke, je t'aime, ne me quitte pas encore!  
- Pardon Sakura… J'aurai pu être heureux avec toi. J'aurai… voulu… être heureux avec toi! Mais je n'en ai pas eu le droit.  
- Sois avec moi maintenant! Bats toi!  
- Peut-on se battre contre la mort?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle admirait son visage une dernière fois. Il mourrait… C'était par sa main qu'il trouvait la mort. Elle devra vivre avec ça.  
Elle avait tué son unique amour.

J'ai vécu le cœur rempli de haine, mais grâce à toi, je meurs comblé d'amour.

Il la regarda à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient redevenus noirs. Ce noir si profond qui l'avait envoûté tant de fois.  
Elle se baissa doucement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent un long moment, lèvres contre lèvres, à profiter de leur amour perdu à jamais.

Elle sentit ses lèvres se détacher des siennes. Sa vie l'avait quitté, mais elle resta ainsi penchée sur lui à l'étreindre encore une fois tout en sanglotant.

Elle resta des heures comme ça. Ce fut ses amis qui durent la séparer du corps de son amour. Mais son âme resta à cet endroit jusqu'à la fin. Jamais elle ne put quitter son amour. Son cœur mourut avec lui ce jour là.


	3. Tu te souviens ?

Voici ce qui est pour moi, le plus émouvant volet de cette série. J'espère qu'il vous touchera aussi. 

_Dodie Rogue_ > Merci pour tes encouragements, j'ai au moins 1 lecteur! lol Et oui je sais qu'elles sont tristes mes histoires mais mais ça ne sera que pour cette série ne t'inquiètes pas)  
Tu voudrais que Sakura meure? de la rancune peut être? lol et bien pourquoi pas la mettre en scène dans un prochain chapitre avec un autre protagoniste.

Voilà, maintenant, si vous voulez d'autres chapitres à cette série, dites le moi! Pour le moment je n'ai plus d'idée. Alors proposez moi des couples que vous voudriez mettre en scène. J'attends vos propositions!;)

* * *

Tu te souviens quand nous étions des enfants? Quand nous étions tous deux dans la même équipe. On ne se supportait pas. C'est drôle en y repensant. Mais, comme le dit le proverbe: «les opposés s'attirent». Oui, je crois que cet adage définit parfaitement notre couple. 

Tu te souviens de nos éternelles disputes? Mais on s'entendait si bien tous les deux, n'est-ce pas?  
Tu me trouvais chiante mais je crois que c'est cela qui t'a plu finalement.  
Moi je ne te voyais pas à l'époque. Que savais-je de l'amour?

Tu te souviens de nos longues discussions? On pouvait parler de tout. Même si généralement on finissait par s'engueuler, on revenait toujours l'un vers l'autre. On se retrouvait toujours après les missions pour parler de tout et de rien.

Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser? On était encore en train de s'engueuler, je ne me souviens plus pourquoi. Et brusquement tu m'as embrassée. Ce que j'ai pu être surprise! Je n'avais pas encore prit conscience des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi.  
Mais toi tu as toujours été plus vif d'esprit. Toi tu savais… L'instant d'après tu m'as dit que j'étais chiante à toujours brailler, comme si de rien n'était.

Tu te souviens de nos rencontres nocturnes? Quand personne n'était au courant pour nous deux. Nous voulions garder le secret pour ne pas perturber les missions. Mais chaque soir, on se retrouvait dans les bois, à l'abri des regards. Tu me prenais dans tes bras et j'étais la plus heureuse. On regardait le ciel pendant des heures, enlacés tous les deux.  
Tu me détachais souvent mes cheveux. Tu disais que tu les trouvais plus doux que la soie. J'aimais quand tu passais tes mains dans mes cheveux même si je ne te le disais pas.

Tu te souviens de notre première nuit? Oh, cette fois tu es venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre. En y repensant, j'en rougis encore. Ce fut intense, jamais je n'aurai pensé pouvoir ressentir ça. Tu étais tellement tendre avec moi. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su que nous deux, ce serait pour la vie.  
Le matin tu as du te cacher sous le lit quand mon père est venu me dire qu'il était grand temps de se lever. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu en rigoler!

Tu te souviens de notre mariage? Ce fut merveilleux. Nous avions annoncés l'évènement à tout le monde alors que notre relation était restée secrète. Seulement, c'est nous qui avions été surpris quand tout le monde explosa de rire en nous disant un grand «Ah, enfin!».  
Tu étais habillé simplement. Tu m'as dis que j'étais la plus belle.  
Tu as boudé pendant toute la durée de la cérémonie. Bien sur ce n'était pas ton style. Mais au moment d'échanger nos vœux… je n'oublierai jamais le regard que tu as posé sur moi. Tes yeux étaient brillants de mille étoiles, presque larmoyant. Et tu m'as simplement souris.

Tu te souviens de ce qui a suivit? On s'était éclipsé pendant la fête et on est allé dans les bois comme avant et on a fait l'amour passionnément. On s'est endormit dans l'herbe fraîche jusqu'au petit matin.  
Après notre vie conjugale fut merveilleuse. Elle fut exactement comme je l'avais imaginée. Tu étais distant avec moi devant les autres, ton côté misogyne ne t'a jamais quitté. Mais dans l'intimité tu étais le plus tendre des époux.

Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où l'on s'est vu? Tu devais partir pour une mission importante. Je t'ai dis d'être prudent et tu as rouspété en disant «comme toujours». Tu m'as embrassé et tu es parti.  
Deux jours plus tard Tsunade sama elle-même est venue m'informer de ta mort.  
Mon cœur s'est brisé ce jour là. Oui, tu me dirais sûrement que l'on coure ce risque tous les jours en étant des ninjas. Mais tu étais avant tout mon mari. Et le vide dans cette maison qu'était la notre est trop pesant.

Pourquoi m'as-tu quittée?  
Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée toute seule?  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures!

Depuis ce jour maudit, je te pleure chaque jour. Je sais que les larmes ne couleront plus aussi souvent avec le temps, mais elles seront toujours là.

Je sais bien que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre, mais ça me fait du bien de faire comme si tu allais le faire.  
Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te l'écris d'ailleurs. Oui, tu as toujours été très perspicace. Je ne viens pas uniquement ressasser les bons souvenirs avec toi, mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
Si je survis à ton absence, à ta perte c'est pour lui… ou elle. Oui, tu l'auras compris, je porte ton enfant.  
J'espère qu'il te ressemblera pour que je puisse contempler ton visage tous les jours, mais j'ai aussi peur qu'il te ressemble trop et que ça soit trop dur pour moi.  
Alors si je me bats aujourd'hui malgré ma souffrance c'est pour cet enfant, le dernier cadeau que tu m'aies fais. Je te promets de bien prendre soin de lui.

Tu te souviens de notre amour Shikamaru? Moi je n'oublierai jamais…

Ta femme, Ino.


	4. Regrets

Coucou,Alors ce volet est donc une spéciale dédicace à Dodie Rogue! Je sais, j'ai donc cassé tout le suspens concernant le couple dont il est question mais je ne comptais pas en mettre dans celui là (faut pas toujours faire la même recette:p)

Kyotsuki > Et bien pourtant j'avais laissé quelques indices pour reconnaître Shika! Il trouvait des choses «chiantes», son air détaché, sa misogynie aussi! Mais bon j'te pardonne pour cette fois! lol

Aki-kun > Merci pour ton message. Faut pas le dire mais moi aussi j'ai parfois eu les larmes aux yeux en les écrivant. C'est parce qu'elles me touchaient beaucoup que j'ai voulu les écrire:)

* * *

Il contemplait son corps étendu sur le lit, ses mains croisées l'une sous l'autre sous son ventre. Elle était si belle encore. Il admirait ses traits fins, ses beaux cheveux roses délicatement posés sur ses épaules, sa peau blanche et ce grand front qui la complexait.  
Il caressa sa peau blanche, encore si douce, du bout des doigts.

Kakashi s'assit à côté du corps de sa douce élève. Il enleva ses gants qu'il portait toujours, ainsi que son bandeau et son masque.  
«Me voilà nu devant toi» lui dit il.  
«Nu pour te dire la vérité»

Sa peine se lisait aisément sur son visage «J'ai toujours été très professionnel. J'ai toujours respecté à la lettre le code des ninjas.» Il s'interrompit, les larmes aux yeux.  
«J'étais ton sensei, mon rôle était de t'entraîner au combat.  
Je n'ai jamais eu d'attaches.  
J'ai interdit mon cœur de trop s'attacher à qui que ce soit.  
Ainsi je me protège de la peine de perdre des êtres chers.»

Il s'accouda à la table, près du corps de son élève, et mit son visage entre ses mains.  
«Mais tout ça n'a pas marché avec toi.  
Tu étais différente, tu perçais mon cœur… ma carapace.  
Oui, je sais, je n'ai jamais rien montré de plus que la tendresse d'un sensei envers son élève.  
Je ne pouvais pas non plus guérir ta souffrance quand Sasuke est parti.  
Je ne pouvais pas te consoler de mes bras. Juste quelques mots…»

Une larme perla sur le drap immaculé qui soutenait Sakura.  
«Tu étais tellement vivante, tellement forte!» Il redressa son visage. On pouvait voir les traces des larmes sur ses joues. Il regardait à nouveau le visage paisible de la jeune fille.

«Après le départ de Sasuke, quand tu t'es remise de sa disparition, nous passâmes plus de temps ensemble.  
C'était toujours en tant que sensei, mais c'était différent tout de même.  
On a souvent fait des missions tous les deux, seuls.  
On a souvent dormit à la belle étoile, l'un contre l'autre à cause du froid.  
Mais on n'a jamais dépassé la limite.»

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra délicatement. Il posa un baiser dessus puis la garda contre sa joue.  
«Une nuit tu étais découverte. Alors, profitant de ton sommeil, je t'ai volé une caresse sur ton bras nu. Puis, j'ai remis les couvertures sur ton corps.» Il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre.  
«Je t'admirai beaucoup. Tu paraissais fragile mais c'était faux. Tu avais cette force de caractère que seuls tes proches soupçonnaient.  
Ma plus grande peur était de perdre l'un d'entre vous lors d'une mission… mais surtout toi. Je voulais toujours te protéger.  
J'ai d'ailleurs prit beaucoup de coups à ta place. C'était mon rôle… c'était ce que je voulais également.  
Je voulais que tu ne sois jamais blessée. Je voulais te protéger de tout!»

Il enserra un peu plus fort la main de Sakura tandis que les larmes coulaient abondamment.  
«Mais je n'ai pas pu. Il a fallu que je te voie mourir en toute impuissance!  
Que d'ironie! Je te protégeais en missions, mais c'est la maladie qui t'emporta loin de moi.  
Même Tsunade sama n'a rien pu faire pour toi.  
Je restais près de toi, te regardant mourir à petit feu, sans pouvoir rien faire contre ça.»

De rage, il tapa du poing contre la table en un bruit sourd.  
Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir et se dépêcha de remettre son masque, son bandeau et ses gants.  
La mère de Sakura entra dans la pièce. Elle était très pâle. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et avait les yeux rouges.

Madame Haruno, dit respectueusement Kakashi.  
- Ah, Kakashi, c'est vous que je cherchais.  
- ?  
- J'ai trouvé ceci dans l'armoire de Sakura. Je pense que ça vous est destiné.  
Elle tendit à Kakashi une enveloppe avec écrit «Kakashi sensei» au dos. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva une lettre.

Bien, je vais vous laisser la lire seul, dit elle en repartant.

Kakashi ouvrit la lettre et lut.

«Kakashi sensei,

Je vais bientôt mourir. Je le sais, j'ai entendu ma mère pleurer le jour où Tsunade sama est venue m'ausculter.  
Je n'ai pas peur de mourir mais je veux libérer mon cœur.  
Quand Sasuke est parti de Konoha, je croyais que je n'allais jamais m'en remettre. Mais c'était faux. J'ai prit les devants et j'ai surmonté cette épreuve.  
Et, un évènement tout à fait inattendu c'est produit. J'ai commencé à vous aimer! Oui, je vous aimais avant aussi, mais comme un père, vous étiez mon sensei.  
Les moments que nous passions seuls pendant les missions étaient magiques. J'aurai voulu vous prendre dans mes bras, vous embrasser mais je n'ai jamais osé, vous étiez mon professeur et moi votre élève.  
Et puis, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'avouer mes sentiments, j'ai trop souffert à cause de Sasuke.  
Je ne voyais plus que vous sensei, je ne rêvais que de vous.  
Je vois bien votre tristesse dans vos yeux quand vous me regardez. C'est différent depuis que je suis malade, je le vois bien. Mais ce n'est plus le moment pour tout vous dire. Je préfère autant tout vous avouer dans cette lettre.  
Je meurs, avec le cœur remplit de regrets. Mais j'aurai quand même profité de tous les instants.  
Merci Kakashi sensei, merci de m'avoir apporté tant de joie!

Adieu…

Sakura.»

Kakashi n'avait jamais soupçonné les sentiments de Sakura à son égard.  
Quelle ironie! Tous deux aimait l'autre sans que l'autre n'en sache rien.  
Il resta de longs instants debout, la lettre à la main, des larmes se déversant dessus.


	5. La naissance de la haine

Bonjour à tous!  
Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres, mais je ne veux pas le résumer, je vous laisse le découvrir! 

Mee Yah Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Moi le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire c'est le troisième, avec le couple ino/shika. Sinon tu m'as donné une très bonne idée pour l'amour fraternel. Au début j'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante mais je ne voyais pas du tout quelle histoire originale faire. Mais, j'ai finit par trouver une idée qui me plait et je peux te dire que ce sera le prochain chapitre!

Dodie Je vois que tu as apprécié le sakura/kakashi:D Les drames m'ont toujours beaucoup touchés (chui une pleurnicharde!), mais mes autres fic n'en seront pas. J'me défoule sur cette série là! hihi.

* * *

Je suis arrivé trop tard. Le monstre avait Yoshiko entre ses griffes.  
Il n'aura aucune pitié pour elle alors je cours de toutes mes forces à son secours.  
Elle était à genoux. Il la tenait fermement par les cheveux en menaçant sa gorge d'un kunaï.  
Son doux visage était marqué par la terreur, et le mien aussi. Elle me regardait en me suppliant de la sauver. 

Je courais le plus vite que je pus, mais en un rictus de démence, il fit courir son kunaï sur sa gorge.  
Elle mit ses mains à son cou dans l'espoir futile d'arrêter le sang de s'écouler. La douleur et la peur se lisaient sur ses traits.  
Moi je ne pus qu'hurler à la mort. J'étais spectateur de la mort ignoble de ma bien aimée.  
Son sang se déversait abondamment sur sa robe blanche.

Le salopard me jeta le corps inerte de Yoshiko tandis que je courais toujours pour la secourir. Je stoppais ma course pour tenir ma bien aimée sous les ricanements de ce monstre.  
Mais il était trop tard! Je ne pus rien faire. Yoshiko se contorsionnait dans mes bras, luttant contre une mort certaine.  
" Alors c'est cela ta force jeune jounin? Ah ah ah ah! C'est ça la force du clan Uchiha? Tu es pitoyable! Regarde la donc mourir cette garce, puisque tu n'es pas assez fort pour la sauver! "

Ses paroles me martelèrent le crâne tandis que Yoshiko rendait son dernier soupir. Yoshiko cessa de lutter contre la mort et se laissa aller dans mes bras, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés par sa lutte acharnée.  
J'étais couvert du sang de ma douce et j'étais paralysé par ce spectacle.

Je la revoyais encore souriante la première fois où je l'ai vu. C'était la servante d'une princesse que je devais protéger. Mon cœur a tout de suite succombé à sa beauté.  
Ce fut un coup de foudre. On passa des moments formidables tous les deux. Elle était magnifique, si douce, si tendre.

" Ah ah ah ah! Il ne te reste plus que son cadavre pour pleurer! Tu es faible! "

J'aimais embrasser sa peau, la caresser, l'enlacer. J'avais prévu de la ramener avec moi à Konoha une fois la mission finie. Finalement, j'ai pu amener la princesse, à destination sans qu'elle soit inquiétée. Ma mission était terminée, j'allais donc retrouver ma belle ici… Les ninjas ennemis ont voulu se venger de l'échec de leur mission. Elle est leur vengeance contre moi.  
Sous l'éclat de la lame, j'ai tout perdu.

" Tu es pitoyable! Je croyais que les Uchiha étaient fort? Le clan le plus puissant de Konoha? C'était donc un mensonge… Vous vous êtes ramolli. C'est le défaut de la paix. "

J'étais paralysé, complètement tétanisé par la terreur de vivre sans elle. Le sens même du mot vivre avait disparu. Le vide s'installait dans mon cœur.

" A quoi te sers donc le sharingan? As-tu vraiment de la puissance? Tu n'es rien! "

Le ninja s'en alla et moi je restais dans ma torpeur. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je ne l'ai pas poursuivi.  
Je suis resté comme cela une nuit entière. Au petit matin j'ai regardé ma bien aimée. Elle était froide et pâle. Ses traits étaient crispés et son corps se durcissait.  
Ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre.

Les paroles de l'assassin martelaient mon crâne.  
«faible» «pitoyable» Oui c'était vrai. Je suis faible, moi, le plus fort de mon clan. Clan stupide!  
La rage s'emparait de mon cœur à présent.  
Je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Pourquoi! Pourquoi elle!

Jamais plu je ne serai faible… Je repoussais le cadavre qui était toujours dans mes bras. J'étais recouvert de son sang séché sur mes vêtements et ma peau.  
Je ramassais le kunaï laissé par terre. Je serrai la lame dans ma main droite. Mon sang se déversa par terre.  
«Jamais plus je ne serai faible! Toutes ces histoires de clan c'est finit, je vais y mettre un terme. Je serai juste Itachi maintenant. C'est une promesse!»

Par mon sang je jurai d'être l'homme le plus fort sur cette terre. Qu'importe le prix. Je ne laisserai plus mes ennemis partir vifs.  
Ma vie ne voulait plus rien dire. Dorénavant, tout plaisir, tout bonheur m'était interdit.

Je suis parti en direction de Konoha tel un cadavre ambulant. Mon obsession de pouvoir devint ma raison d'être. Je prouverai par le sang ma puissance.

Pour cela je dois acquérir le Mangekyou sharingan!

* * *

Voilà, je suis persuadée que le manga expliquera un jour la raison pour laquelle Itachi a exterminé son clan. La raison qui l'a poussé à tuer son meilleur ami pour avoir le mangekyou sharingan.  
Alors pourquoi cette raison ne serait pas une fille? Qu'en pensez-vous? 


	6. Mon frère

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui parle de l'amour fraternel, comme il m'a été demandé.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira! 

Mee Yah > je comptais faire un chapitre avec Neji qui est un de mes personnages préféré, alors pourquoi pas avec Tenten! Maintenant j'ai plus qu'à trouver une idée pour les mettre en scène!

* * *

**Mon frère**

La bataille était difficile, les ennemis étaient nombreux. Ils commençaient à perdre du terrain. Ils étaient encerclés, eux pourtant réputés si fort.

Le trio du sable se regroupa. Temari enchaînait les attaques avec son éventail, Kankuro lançait ses marionnettes sur les ennemis et Gaara contrait leurs attaques avec ses murs de sable. Les ennemis n'étaient absolument pas en position de faiblesse. Au contraire, au fur et à mesure de la lutte, ils s'organisaient mieux en tenant compte des stratégies et des jutsu de nos trois compères.  
- Ils sont trop nombreux, ragea Kankuro.  
- On doit tenir! Cria Temari pour leur donner du courage.

Gaara était le plus sollicité puisqu'il devait les protéger des nombreuses attaques ainsi que lui-même.

Mais brusquement, toutes les attaques se concentrèrent sur Temari qui ne pouvait toutes les repousser. Un sentiment d'angoisse la traversa lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était finit pour elle.  
Mais Kankuro lança ses marionnettes protéger sa sœur et Gaara son sable.  
Temari en réchappa de justesse et tous se sentirent soulagés.  
Seulement, Kankuro vit un kunaï foncer droit sur Gaara. L'attaque venait de son dos, il ne pouvait donc pas la voir. De plus, il avait envoyé tout son sable former un mur autour de Temari pour la protéger. Kankuro était à côté de lui et il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir agir.  
Instinctivement, il fit un pas pour se mettre derrière son frère et l'enlaça.

Gaara se figea de surprise. Kankuro le tenait dans ses bras, sa tête appuyée sur son épaule. Gaara sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Seulement, les ennemis ne les oubliaient pas et continuaient leurs attaques. Gaara décida d'utiliser les grands moyens et érigea en un instant 4 murs de sables gigantesques pour les entourer.  
Kankuro était resté dans la même position. Gaara tourna doucement la tête vers son frère et vit du sang couler de sa bouche sur sa tunique. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de peur.  
Il se retourna complètement et fit face à Kankuro.  
Celui-ci tenait à peine debout. Il releva légèrement la tête pour regarder son frère et lui sourit.  
Temari et Gaara le regardaient avec inquiétude.  
Puis Kankuro grimaça de douleur en se tenant le torse. Il tomba à quatre pattes au sol et crachat un flot de sang. C'est à ce moment là que Temari et Gaara virent le kunaï planté dans son dos.  
- Non Kankuro! Cria Temari en courant vers son frère pour le soutenir.

Gaara restait tétanisé. Il comprit alors que son frère venait de lui sauver la vie. Sa vie à lui… le monstre, l'exclus, celui que tout le monde craignait.  
- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Demanda Gaara.  
Kankuro releva la tête avec effort et vit l'expression de stupeur de son frère. Il sourit à nouveau, la bouche ensanglantée.  
- Parce que c'est mon rôle de grand frère de veiller sur mes cadets, répondit-il simplement.

C'était la première fois que Kankuro lui témoignait de l'affection. Il est vrai que leurs relations s'étaient grandement améliorées depuis leur rencontre avec Naruto. Gaara avait changé. Il n'était plus le démon sanguinaire. Il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de compassion et un grand repenti quant à ses mauvaises actions passées.  
Il les considérait maintenant réellement comme son frère et sa sœur et c'était également réciproque, mais ils n'avaient jamais pu effacer entièrement le passé.  
Leur enfance avait trop été imprégnée par la peur et l'indifférence qu'ils ne pouvaient à présent se comporter comme tous les frères et sœurs normaux.

Gaara s'accroupit tout près de son frère, face à lui, et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Il regarda Kankuro avec un profond respect et une grande tendresse.  
- Kankuro, mon frère, tu n'aurai pas du te sacrifier pour moi.  
- Au contraire petit frère, je suis fier d'avoir pu faire ça pour toi. Je connais ta peine, ta douleur. Je comprends que j'ai été aussi bête que tous les autres alors que j'aurai du te protéger. Je suis ton grand frère et pourtant j'ai faillit dans mon rôle par bêtise.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Kankuro. L'émotion trahissait la fermeté de sa voix.  
- Pardonnes-moi Gaara de ne pas t'avoir protégé des blessures portées à ton cœur. Je les ai laissé te détruire quand ils ont fait de toi une arme et…

Kankuro baissa les yeux de honte, mais il reprit:  
- Et… j'avais peur de toi comme les autres. Je n'avais jamais été ton frère jusqu'à présent. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai réparé mes erreurs. Aujourd'hui j'ai été ton frère.

Kankuro ébouriffa les cheveux déjà en désordre de son frère. Un instant, il revit le petit garçon qu'il était. Il revit son regard triste et apeuré qui ne le quittait jamais.  
Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière pour effacer toutes les peines de son jeune frère, mais il fallait vivre avec.

Sa main toujours posée sur la tête de son frère, il lui demanda :  
- Gaara ?  
- Oui kankuro nii san?  
- Je veux que tu prennes bien soin de Temari pour moi.  
- Non Kankuro, hurla Temari! Ne dit pas ça!

Elle pleurait de grosses larmes chaudes.  
- Si Temari, il ne faut pas se mentir. Gaara, je veux que tu t'occupes bien de Temari, elle a besoin de toi-même si elle ne l'admet pas. Elle joue la forte tête mais elle est fragile au fond d'elle.

Kankuro regardait Temari affectueusement en disant cela. Il posa son autre main sur la tête de sa sœur et caressa ses cheveux. Il la revoyait aussi quand elle était enfant. Elle qui était si pleine de vie mais parfois si peste. Puis il regarda à nouveau Gaara plus fermement.  
- Jure le moi Gaara.  
- Je te le promets mon frère. Je protégerai toute ma vie Temari.

Gaara passa un de ses bras autour des épaules de Temari et elle serra fort ses deux frères contre elle.  
- C'est bien, reprit Kankuro. Je pourrai partir tranquille.

Puis il embrassa son frère et sa sœur tendrement sur le front.  
- Nous voilà tous les 3 ensemble, comme on aurait toujours du l'être. Nous voilà soudé fermement les uns aux autres grâce à l'amour fraternel. Mais je vais devoir vous laissez seul.

Kankuro toussa du sang et avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Temari se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Les joues de Gaara étaient aussi trempées de larmes.  
- Ne pleurez pas. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Dans un sourire radieux, il s'affaissa sur son frère et sa sœur qui continuèrent à le soutenir et à le serrer contre eux. Ils étaient tous les trois, les uns dans les bras des autres pour dire au revoir à leur frère.


	7. Passion secrète

Bonjour à tous, voici donc le nouveau volet de cette death fic. Elle met en scène Tenten et Neji dans un one shot quelque peu… torride! J'espère que ça te plaira Mee Yah!  
Alors les âmes sensibles et les plus jeunes lecteurs sont priés de passer leur chemin! Bon c'est pas trop hot tout de même (faut pas pousser tout de même !), mais bon je préviens… 

Alors voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira et laissez moi vos commentaires!

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Passion secrète**

Même trempé par la pluie il était beau. Je me languissais devant tout son être depuis des années. Depuis que l'on était dans la même équipe en fait…

Avant je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué. Il faut dire qu'à l'école des ninjas on était encore bien jeune et les garçons ne m'intéressaient pas. J'ai longtemps été un peu garçon manqué, mais depuis que je le connais j'essaye de me rendre plus attirante.  
C'est donc à cette époque que j'ai opté pour un joli petit haut rose avec mon pantacourt. Cela me permettait d'être avant tout à l'aise dans mes vêtements et de souligner habilement mes formes. Du moins, je l'espérais…  
Je me suis également coiffée de deux chignons sur la tête pour dégager ma nuque. Et puis, j'avais entendu des garçons dire qu'ils trouvaient ça sexy!  
Mais Neji, il ne m'a jamais fait le moindre compliment.

Tout d'abord c'est son charisme qui m'a marqué. Rien que sa présence était captivante. Il était si fort! Alors que Lee et moi, on n'était pas du tout du même niveau. Mais Lee s'entraînait jour et nuit pour arriver à le surpasser, c'était son but. Moi aussi je me suis beaucoup entraînée mais c'était pour qu'il me remarque. Je savais que pour cela, je devais être digne d'intérêt pour lui et donc être forte.  
Pour Neji, cela semblait si facile. Sa force était impressionnante et il gardait un calme olympien en toute circonstance. Au début j'avais surtout de l'admiration pour lui. J'aurai voulu être aussi forte que lui et gagner le respect auquel il avait droit. Alors je l'ai beaucoup étudié, surtout pendant ses entraînements.

Je l'espionnais pour réussir à percer son mystère. Le mystère de son masque de glace. Ce regard froid qui me faisait frissonner tout en me fascinant.  
J'ai passé de nombreuses heures à le regarder bouger, attaquer, parer. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à l'aimer. J'admirais tout en lui. Il n'y avait plus simplement son charisme et sa force qui m'envoûtait mais son être en entier.  
Je rêvais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me caresse, qu'il me regarde comme une personne exceptionnelle. Exceptionnelle à ses yeux…  
C'est aussi à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à souffrir. La frustration de savoir qu'il n'était pas intéressé par moi et ne pas savoir quoi faire pour changer cela me rongeait toujours.

Alors je m'entraînais encore plus durement. Il fallait qu'il me regarde autrement que comme une équipière. Mais un jour il m'avait surprise à l'observer, forcément son byakugan l'avait bien aidé il faut dire. J'avais prétexté que je voulais m'améliorer et que je l'observais pour apprendre de lui. Du coup, il m'a invité à m'entraîner avec lui. J'étais ravie, mais c'était encore une fois uniquement professionnel.

Cela ne changea pas grand-chose malheureusement. Pendant les missions j'étais plus un poids qu'autre chose. Il m'a souvent évité des ennuis et ça m'exaspérait. Je savais que pour lui je n'étais qu'une gamine inutile. Un fardeau qu'il fallait protéger puisque je ne pouvais pas me défendre seule! Si au moins il venait me secourir en chevalier servant, les choses auraient été différentes, mais non, ce n'était pas son genre. Il était toujours si sérieux et froid alors que je ne désirai qu'un peu de tendresse et de douceur.

Il obsédait mes pensées jour et nuit. J'étais si folle de lui que j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir pour moi, même un court instant. Bien sur personne ne soupçonnait mes sentiments pour lui. J'avais trop peur de le perdre, même en tant qu'ami… qu'équipier. Je cachais tout au fond de moi mes sentiments et je jouais la ninja pleine de vie et d'enthousiasme devant les autres, alors que le soir venu je me languissais dans mon lit.

Et là, alors que nous étions seuls sous la pluie, j'avais une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser.  
On attendait Lee et Gaï pour une nouvelle mission mais ils tardaient un peu à arriver. Neji était debout sous la pluie, ses longs cheveux noirs collaient à sa peau et sa tunique. Des gouttes d'eau sillonnaient son doux visage. On dirait que rien ne l'affecte. Il restait là, humble et froid comme à son habitude. J'aurai préféré qu'il me protège de la pluie en m'enlaçant. Puis on aurait échangé un baiser passionné. Mais tout cela n'appartenait qu'à mes rêves et je chassais cette pensée en secouant ma tête.  
Puis Lee et notre sensei sont arrivés. Ils nous ont expliqué que la mission consistait en deux parties: collecter des informations sur un groupe terroriste qui venait d'apparaître et transmettre un message à Suna no kuni pour collaborer avec eux pour le démantèlement de ce groupe.  
Pour cela Gaï décida de nous diviser en deux groupes pour effectuer chacun une partie de la mission. Gaï et Lee iraient à Suna pour transmettre le message pendant que Neji et moi irions espionner le groupe terroriste à l'endroit soupçonné de leur cachette.

Neji et moi… Assez souvent la répartition des groupes s'effectuait de cette manière, Lee et Gaï étant inséparable. Et chaque fois j'imaginais des milliers de scénarios pour séduire mon beau brun ténébreux.  
Nous partîmes immédiatement et pendant les longues heures du voyage j'observais silencieusement l'objet de mes fantasmes. Neji se déplaçait rapidement et avec une grande souplesse. Il avait activé son byakugan et son air déterminé me faisait craquer.  
J'étais obligée de me mordre la lèvre pour reprendre mes esprits. Après tout, on était en mission, il fallait être sérieux.

«Attention» me cria Neji mais trop tard je ne pouvais pas éviter tous les shurikens qui fonçaient sur moi. J'en reçu un dans mon épaule gauche et un autre dans ma cheville droite. Je tombais et ne pus retenir un cri de douleur.  
Je m'en voulais d'être à nouveau un fardeau incapable de se défendre toute seule et surtout je m'en voulais d'avoir été à ce point accaparée par mes pensées au lieu d'être concentrée sur la mission. Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions proche du repère à surveiller et qu'il fallait donc redoubler de vigilance.

Il y avait deux adversaires. Neji commençait à attaquer l'un d'eux au corps à corps et moi je me relevais péniblement pour riposter aux attaques du deuxième. Je savais qu'il fallait que je termine rapidement le combat à cause de mes blessures qui me faisaient souffrir.  
Alors immédiatement, je lançais ma plus grande attaque. Je déposais mes deux parchemins à côté de moi puis j'effectuais les signes pour appeler mon Soushouryu. Les deux parchemins se transformèrent en dragons et s'envolèrent en tournoyant. Je sautais pour les rejoindre en l'air. Les parchemins avaient reprit leur apparence et je pu lancer les armes dont je disposais grâce à cette attaque.

J'atteignis mon but, comme toujours. Ce n'était pas un adversaire très fort sûrement un éclaireur du groupe terroriste. Neji avait lui aussi terminé avec son adversaire et vint me demander comment j'allais.  
Je saignais pas mal, les shurikens étaient profondément plantés. Neji me les retira sans douceur. Je réprimais quelques cris de douleurs, pas question de passer pour une faible femme. Il banda mes blessures avec un peu de tissus le temps de pouvoir les soigner correctement.  
Puis Neji me dit que la mission était certainement compromise, que je ne pouvais plus courir avec cette blessure et qu'il valait mieux attendre le lendemain que les autres arrivent pour continuer.  
J'étais furieuse contre moi. J'avais tout fait échouer. Je ne dis rien et restais sombre tandis que l'on marchait vers une auberge non loin de là.

Neji demanda à l'aubergiste deux chambres mais il n'en restait qu'une. Je relevais instinctivement la tête, les joues un peu rouges à la pensée de dormir dans la même chambre que Neji. Mais celui-ci répondit simplement que c'était égal. Son indifférence effaça mon enthousiasme et je le suivis vers la chambre sombrement.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la pièce. Un grand lit pour deux personnes et cette idée me donna des frissons dans le bas du dos. Neji me dit de prendre le lit et qu'il dormirai par terre. Je me décidais à attaquer en douceur en lui disant que ça ne me dérangeait pas de partager le lit avec lui mais il déclina l'offre. J'étais déçue et très frustrée qu'encore une fois, rien n'ébranlait le jeune homme.

Je le regardais installer quelques couvertures sur le sol pendant que je soignais ma cheville blessée. Une fois qu'il eut finit il s'assit près de moi et entreprit de me bander l'épaule. Ce contact me faisait frissonner. Ses mains délicates se posaient sur mon bras. Son visage était tout proche du mien. Mon cœur s'emballait et je commençais à avoir des sueurs sur tout le corps.  
Je le regardais effectuer consciencieusement son travail et je mourrai d'envi de l'embrasser, de goûter à ses lèvres sensuelles. Puis il releva la tête et me regarda. Je devins sûrement très rouge car un grand coup de chaud m'envahit le visage.  
Il prit une expression de surprise et me demanda si j'allais bien. Je lui répondis que oui en bégayant à moitié. Il me dit que j'avais besoin de repos, qu'il fallait que je dorme et se releva pour regagner sa place.

Un peu triste par son éloignement, je me résignais à aller dormir. J'allais à la salle de bain pour me changer pour la nuit. J'avais emmené un petit maillot moulant avec un short. Je regrettais de ne rien avoir prit de plus sexy mais les missions n'étaient pas le moment idéal pour prendre de jolies petites nuisettes. Je détachais mes cheveux et les brossais un peu pour les démêler. Je me regardais un instant dans le miroir.  
Pourquoi n'étais-je pas plus jolie? Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi fade que moi. J'avais envi de pleurer mais je réprimais mes larmes en me mordant la lèvre.  
Quand je revins, Neji était déjà dans sa couchette. J'éteignis la lumière et pris possession du grand lit vide.

Je me tournais et me retournais inlassablement dans mon lit. Le sommeil ne venait pas. J'avais chaud et la présence de Neji dans la pièce m'empêchait de me relaxer. Le fruit de ma passion était tout près de moi en cet instant plus intime et je mourrai d'envi de le rejoindre.  
J'écartais d'un coup mes couvertures et me penchais légèrement du côté de Neji. Il dormait paisiblement sur le côté. Je pouvais admirer son doux visage éclairé par la lune. Ses longs cheveux étaient en bataille et certaines mèches barraient son visage. Il avait un bras au dessus des couvertures et je me rendis compte qu'il était nu… du moins, le haut de son corps.  
J'imaginais mes mains courir sur son torse musclé, mes lèvres effleurer les siennes en un baiser passionnel.  
Je me mordis le doigt pour me forcer à revenir à la réalité. Puis une idée me traversa l'esprit. Et si tout cela était la réalité? Et si j'allais le rejoindre? Peut être qu'il n'attend que ça lui aussi?  
Mais immédiatement cette idée s'effondra comme un château de carte tellement elle était absurde. Il était plus probable qu'il me jette dehors en hurlant.  
J'enfouis ma tête sous l'oreiller. Cela me rendait folle tellement la frustration était grande. Je dégageais ma tête et jetais un regard à Neji mais je fus surprise de constater que celui-ci était assit dans son lit.  
J'écarquillais mes yeux et commençais à transpirer d'anxiété. Depuis quand me regardait-il? Que pensait-il?  
Il mit fin à mes interrogations en me demandant si j'allais bien.  
Je le regardais à nouveau et je pus manger son corps des yeux. Il avait en effet un très beau torse et ses cheveux retombaient de part et d'autre de ses épaules ce qui le rendait très sexy.

Je répondis complètement rouge de honte que j'allais bien, que j'avais juste un peu chaud. C'est alors qu'il se releva, ce qui me coupa le souffle, pour se diriger vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il était en caleçon. C'était la première fois que je le voyais si peu vêtu. J'étais très troublée et je tremblais énormément.

Il s'approcha de moi et me demanda si j'étais sûre d'aller bien parce que je transpirais et je tremblais. Je mis une main devant ma bouche et commençais à me ronger un ongle tellement le stress était insoutenable. Je n'osais même plus le regarder de peur que mon cœur se mette à exploser.

Il s'accroupit près de moi et mit sa main sur mon front en me disant que j'avais peut être une grippe et qu'il voulait prendre ma température. Ce contact me bloqua complètement. La chaleur de sa main sur mon front me paralysait. Je le regardais le visage crispé, mes yeux noyés dans les siens. Après un moment, il retira sa main et se mit en quête de vérifier mes bandages pensant à une infection.  
Le contact de ses mains chaudes sur ma peau tremblante était presque insupportable. Ses yeux, sa bouche, son visage, son corps… Je le contemplais entièrement, irrésistiblement attirée par lui. Au bord de la crise cardiaque, je le pris dans mes bras.  
En un instant j'avais enlacé sa tête dans mes bras, contre ma poitrine. Mon visage était rabattu au dessus de sa tête et je sentais pour la première fois l'odeur de ses doux cheveux.  
Je regrettais immédiatement d'avoir fait cela mais je refusais de relâcher mon étreinte. J'avais tellement espéré ce moment qu'il m'était impossible de m'en défaire.  
Neji était surprit assurément, il me demanda ce qu'il me prenait mais je ne répondis pas. Je voulais profiter de cet instant, je voulais plus encore!  
Profitant de l'étonnement de mon partenaire qui restait immobile, je descendis un peu pour enlacer ses épaules et blottir ma tête au creux de son cou.

«Tenten?» Neji paraissait stupéfait.  
Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de lui. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher, quitte à ce que mon échec soit total. Mais Neji ne se défendait pas de cette étreinte.  
Cette idée me rendit euphorique et je commençais à lui embrasser le cou. Je desserrai mes bras passer une de mes mains sous sa nuque et remonter jusqu'à ses cheveux. Je m'enivrais de son parfum et de la chaleur de sa peau.  
Une main lui soutenant sa nuque, l'autre lui caressant son dos nu, je lui donnais des baisers passionnés dans le cou.

Enfin, je sentis ses mains m'enlacer à son tour. Il recevait mes baisers et répondait à mes caresses. La joie me submergea et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. J'étais stupéfaite et foncièrement heureuse en même temps.  
Je dégageais ma tête un instant pour le regarder bien en face. Ses grands yeux blancs se plantèrent dans mes yeux noisettes et avec une de ses mains il se mit à sécher mes joues un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
«Neji…» murmurais-je.  
Je posais délicatement mes mains autour de son visage et admirais son expression qui pour la première fois, était pleine de douceur. Jamais je ne l'avais vu regarder quelqu'un comme cela. Et ce regard était pour moi. Rien que pour moi!  
J'approchais lentement mon visage du sien et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Elles me brûlaient presque. Non, c'étaient les miennes qui brûlaient de désir. Notre baiser devint plus langoureux puis passionnel.

Je laissais descendre une de mes mains sur son torse pour découvrir les formes de ses muscles. Sa peau était douce, chaude et attirante. Je caressais son torse avec plus d'insistance ainsi que les contours de son dos.  
Neji me caressa les bras puis passa sous mon maillot pour faire délicatement courir le bout de ses doigts sur mon dos. Puis il me tint par la taille plus fermement. Nos bouches toujours emmêlées, je l'attirais à moi sur le lit.

Neji grimpa donc sur le lit au dessus de moi. Une main dans mon dos, il me porta un instant pour m'embrasser fougueusement en suspension au dessus du lit. Puis il me reposa et fit courir ses mains sous mon maillot pour me l'enlever. Je relevais mes bras au dessus de ma tête pour l'aider à me déshabiller. Je sentais ses longs cheveux me chatouiller la poitrine et je tendis les bras pour attraper sa nuque et l'attirer à moi.  
Je m'emparais une nouvelle fois de sa bouche et je sentis pour la première fois la chaleur d'un corps… de son corps contre ma peau nue.  
Sous ses caresses je fondais complètement. Neji s'emparait maintenant de mon corps en une étreinte passionnée. Nos deux corps ne formaient plus qu'un au cours d'une danse sensuelle et enivrante.

Sous un «je t'aime» murmuré à son oreille, je me suis offerte à lui en un moment de pur bonheur.

* * *

Le lendemain Neji s'éveilla avec Tenten dans ses bras. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres mais cela ne l'éveilla pas. Il lui caressa la peau sous les couvertures mais il comprit vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
La jeune fille restait immobile, le teint pâle et les muscles raides.

La nouvelle de la mort de Tenten attrista tout le village. Les shurikens qui l'avaient blessés étaient empoisonnés. Neji et Tenten n'avaient pas soupçonnés ça à cause du faible niveau de leurs adversaires. Neji s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir vu et empêché l'issue fatale qui attendait son amante.  
Le jour de la cérémonie pour l'enterrement de la jeune défunte, tout Konoha s'étaient réuni pour lui dire au revoir. Neji déposa une rose rouge dans son cercueil et tous virent qu'il pleurait. Le jeune ninja n'avait jamais montré de signe de faiblesse, ni ses sentiments. Mais là, bien que son visage restait impassible, ses yeux ne purent retenir ses larmes.  
Il resta de longs instants après la cérémonie à se recueillir sur la tombe de la jolie kunoïchi.

Personne ne sut ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux ninjas mais Neji n'oublia jamais la merveilleuse nuit d'amour qu'il avait partagé avec Tenten.


	8. Un chien errant dans les ténèbres

Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre qui met en scène Kiba. Comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira! 

**Mee Yah** > je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai à ce point touché, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi;)

**renia **> merci beaucoup! Ah oui la mort de Tenten était logique puisque c'est la nature de cette fic! Alors ce chapitre concerne Kiba comme je l'ai dit et… allez j'te l'dis à toi la fille c'est Hinata! Mais cette fois ci c'est une histoire un peu plus triste encore je trouve.

**Dodie Rogue** > merci à toi, ça fait plaisir de voir que les gens suivent notre fic et l'aiment.

**ewalin **> Merci à toi aussi. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, d'autant plus si tu n'es pas fan des deathfic! Moi au contraire j'aime bien ça. La tragédie m'inspire bien et c'est souvent bien écrit.

**Sailor Ocean** > Allez prends un mouchoir! lol Merci pour ton commentaire c'est très gentil.

**Uzumaki Raymond** >comment ç ya pas de mort ? Je crois que t'as pas lu le dernier chapitre en entier toi! En dessous du trait c'était encore l'histoire et non des papotages inutiles rhoooo. Et pis j'ai décidé de faire une deathfic et je m'y tiendrai non mais! Pas question d'avoir pitié d'un couple non non non! Allez bonne lecture pour ce chapitre!;)

* * *

**Un chien errant dans les ténèbres**

A 16 ans j'avais tout ce que je voulais. J'avais pleins d'amis, j'étais un ninja réputé et j'avais presque toutes les jeunes filles pour moi. Je passais tout mon temps libre à draguer les jolies filles et ça marchait presque à tous les coups!  
Mais un jour j'ai compris qu'il y avait une ombre au tableau. Je ressentais un manque mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être?  
Et puis un jour j'ai compris. Hinata…

C'est marrant comme ça m'est tombé sur la tête du jour au lendemain. Un beau matin je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux d'Hinata. J'ai tout de suite cru que j'étais malade! Moi, le Don Juan de ces dames… amoureux. Mais j'ai vite compris que tout ça était vrai. Non, j'étais pas malade. Non, c'était pas une illusion.  
Je voyais le doux visage d'Hinata qui souriait sous le soleil, ses cheveux volant au gré du vent, et j'avais un pincement au cœur.

Bon, comment je pouvais me sortir de cette situation? J'pouvais quand même pas aller la voir et lui faire «Salut Hinata chan! Dis moi, je te trouve de plus en plus jolie et…» J'pouvais même pas finir ma phrase tellement j'étais écroulé de rire. C'était trop ringard, généralement je sais quand une fille est intéressée par moi rien qu'à ses yeux, et si j'ai envi de foncer alors c'est exactement ça: je fonce!  
Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais rien remarqué avec Hinata. On est très amis mais… il n'y a rien dans ses yeux quand elle me regarde.  
Et merde. Pourquoi ça fait si mal au cœur?  
Et puis d'abord, pourquoi mon cœur l'a choisit elle? Elle est bien trop timide et fragile, pas du tout mon genre de fille. Oui mais justement… c'est pas une de ces filles faciles que je branche de temps en temps. Non, Hinata est pure et sincère dans tout ce qu'elle fait. C'est quelqu'un de formidable c'est sur. En plus elle a pas une vie facile avec son père qui ne sait pas reconnaître sa valeur. Quel naze celui-là!

J'ai essayé d'oublier ce… sentiment pour elle. Mais l'amour c'est tenace! Rhaaa il faut que je l'ai.  
La seule méthode que j'ai trouvée c'est de la rendre jalouse. Je lui racontais donc mes aventures amoureuses. Elle est devenue ma confidente mais ça n'a rien changé à mon problème.  
Bon alors l'étape suivante a été de sortir avec Tenten. Elle a été une proie plus difficile que les autres mais j'ai réussi. Je m'affichais ouvertement avec Tenten devant Hinata. J'eus enfin un soupçon de victoire en cernant une pointe d'agacement quand Hinata était avec nous. Alors un soir j'invitais Hinata seule dans un bar pour discuter. Elle fut froide, limite en colère. J'ai donc provoqué une discussion en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ne voulu pas me répondre mais je poussais un peu plus loin le questionnement et elle finit par lâcher que ma relation avec Tenten l'agaçait.  
Quel doux son à mes oreilles… serait-ce ma victoire? Je souris en lui demandant si elle était jalouse. Elle parut étonnée puis me dit que non, mais qu'il était agaçant de nous voir nous bécoter sans arrêt.  
J'y ait pas cru une minute! Et en ricanant je lui ai dit qu'elle était jalouse. Mais elle me répondit sèchement qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse pour un mec imbu de lui-même et égocentrique comme moi avant de partir en me laissant bouche bée.  
Punaise la claque que j'me suis prit dans la figure! Mais quel naze quand même! Avec l'expérience que j'ai j'aurai du prévoir que c'était beaucoup trop de nous voir constamment nous embrasser Tenten et moi.  
Bon, j'devais rattraper le coup! J'me suis excusé de mon comportement devant Hinata et j'ai calmé le jeu avec Tenten. Résultat: l'ambiance est redevenue très bonne. Ouais, Hinata est redevenue super gentille comme avant! Sauf que.. du coup ça voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas jalouse.

Décidément je nageais complètement. Tenten a finit par me saouler alors j'ai rompu. J'ai sortis mon baratin habituel: qu'elle était trop bien pour moi, que je ne la méritais pas blablabla…  
Et bien j'peux vous dire que c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de quitter une ninja! Surtout une fougueuse comme Tenten. Quand elle a commencé à attaquer, j'ai détalé comme un lapin!  
Et l'ironie du sort c'est qu'Hinata est venue m'engueuler sur mon comportement avec Tenten. Mouarf, j'ai vraiment été le dernier des loosers. Même Akamaru me boude!

Chui ensuite resté un petit moment tranquille. Je déprimais presque. Hinata a pensé que je regrettais d'avoir quitté Tenten, que je l'aimais. Si elle savait à quel point elle se trompe! Je lui ai dit que non, que j'avais besoin d'une fille plus douce, plus pure et que je serai comblé qu'à partir de ce moment là. Elle a paru touché par mes propos mais elle n'en a pas comprit le sens caché.

Quelques années passèrent et j'ai continué à fréquenter des filles sans intérêt et à traîner les bars avec pour seul compagnon mon fidèle Akamaru. Hinata hantait mes pensées et je rêvais d'elle presque toutes les nuits. Pour atténuer mes souffrances je buvais et je couchais avec des filles.  
Hinata… elle était plus belle de jour en jour tandis que je tombais dans ma déchéance.

A un moment j'ai cru pouvoir échapper à cet envoûtement quand j'ai vu Hanabi.  
Hanabi sa petite sœur. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Hinata alors je l'ai séduite. J'ai du être plus délicat qu'à l'accoutumé. J'ai donc fait comme si elle était Hinata et l'ai séduite comme une déesse. J'imaginais qu'elle était Hinata et je lui disais qu'elle était merveilleuse, la lumière dans mes ténèbres et tout le baratin.  
C'était un mensonge bien sur. Elle ne s'est révélée qu'être la pâle copie de la belle et douce Hinata.  
Les mêmes yeux mais pas le même regard. Elle n'avait pas la douceur de sa sœur, sa bonté extrême, sa pureté... tout!

Son père n'a pas apprécié notre relation, ça c'est sur! Mais ça lui apprendra à traiter Hinata comme il le fait. Du coup, son nouvel espoir en Hanabi est lui aussi retombé.  
Je m'introduisais en cachette dans sa chambre le soir. Avec l'obscurité j'imaginais que je faisais l'amour avec Hinata.  
J'ai quand même passé de bons moments grâce à Hanabi mais la situation me bouffait. La petite était terriblement amoureuse de moi alors que moi j'ai finis par la détester.  
Pourquoi je la détestais? Parce qu'elle n'était pas Hinata! Je ne la voulais pas elle mais sa sœur! Mais le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'Hinata était contente de notre relation. Elle n'était pas du tout jalouse mais ravie de nous voir ensemble.  
Et cette petite idiote était éperdument amoureuse de moi. Elle n'a jamais rien comprit.

Le pire jour de ma vie a été la fois où Hinata m'a annoncé une grande nouvelle: Elle était avec Naruto. Le monde s'est écroulé autour de moi ce jour là. Elle m'avait prévenue qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à me dire. Et moi bêtement, j'ai cru qu'elle voulait me dire qu'elle m'aimait.  
Quel imbécile, j'avais rien vu venir! Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait depuis toujours, ce minable! J'ai su qu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais ce jour là.

Alors j'ai sombré petit à petit. Je me suis détruis à petit feu. J'ai finis par être exécrable avec Hanabi, je la rabaissais, je la dévalorisais tant que je pouvais. Je voulais me venger de ne pas pouvoir avoir Hinata et tout le monde prenait.  
Au fur et à mesure tout le monde m'évitait. J'étais reclus à des missions merdiques et j'étais plus souvent saoul que conscient.

Tant de souffrance. Tant de déchéance. Ma vie n'était qu'un chaos. Il n'y avait qu'une lumière dans ces ténèbres: Hinata.  
Elle voulait que je me reprenne, elle voulait m'aider. Alors quitte à être au fond du trou, pourquoi pas me risquer à me dévoiler?  
Un soir je l'ai invité au resto. On a bien rigolé en se remémorant le passé. Elle était radieuse. En sortant du resto je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais au fond du cœur. Qu'elle hantait mes nuits, qu'elle illuminait ma vie.  
Elle fut choquée et resta bouche bée pendant un long moment. Ensuite elle prit un air profondément triste et me dit qu'elle aimait Naruto et personne d'autre. Puis elle me laissa seul pour digérer mon échec.

J'ai passé les jours suivant à boire seul dans ma chambre. J'étais désespéré, même Akamaru ne me reconnaissait pas.  
J'ai revu Naruto. Hinata lui avait dit pour ma… déclaration. Et lui aussi m'a dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup d'estime pour moi à l'époque où nous étions enfant, mais que maintenant j'étais un bon à rien, un ninja minable et qu'une fille aussi bien qu'Hinata ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de moi. Il m'a ensuite ordonné de ne plus approcher Hinata. Il m'a dit que j'étais un cas désespéré et que tout le monde pensait ça de moi.

J'peux vous dire que c'est difficile de digérer ça! Mais le pire c'est que tout était vrai. J'avais tout perdu, j'avais tout détruis. Alors dans un acte désespéré j'ai attaqué Naruto.  
Je lui ai dit que j'aurai Hinata à n'importe quel prix. Il m'a répliqué que j'étais fou, que c'était du suicide de ma part, qu'il était bien plus fort que moi.  
Mais j'en avais rien à foutre, je voulais le détruire! Je voulais enlever ce regard de pitié qu'il avait pour moi.  
Akamaru, mon brave compagnon m'a accompagné cette fois encore dans ma bataille. On s'est bien battu. On a été parfait, mais Naruto était vraiment devenu fort.  
Je n'ai pu que l'égratigner à l'épaule tandis qu'Akamaru reçut un coup particulièrement puissant… pour me protéger. J'étais deux fois plus enragé et je m'élançais encore pour détruire Naruto.  
Son rasengan est vraiment un coup puissant. Je pensais l'avoir paré mais non. J'avais reçu son attaque en plein cœur.  
Mes membres ne me répondaient plus et je me suis écroulé à terre. Je voyais le doux visage de ma bien aimée. Hinata… j'ai tout fait pour toi, je t'aurai tout donné.  
Je voyais Naruto penché au dessus de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je sentais ses larmes couler jusque sur mes joues et je l'entendais me demander pardon. T'inquiète baka, je ne t'ai pas donné le choix non plus.  
C'est moi qui ait détruis ma vie et personne d'autre. Hinata…  
Une douleur intense me fit cracher du sang. Naruto essuya ma bouche.

La dernière image que je vis c'était Naruto qui pleurait au dessus de moi, ma tête dans ses mains. Mais l'image que j'avais en tête c'était le visage d'Hinata ébloui par un grand sourire.


	9. Je resterai avec toi

Bonjour à tous. Et un autre chapitre un! Cette fois-ci ce sera un Temari/Shikamaru! Dites-moi s'il vous a plu! Et d'ailleurs, quel est votre chapitre préféré et pourquoi? 

**Sailor Ocean >** pense a protéger ton clavier pour ce chapitre:p

**Mee Yah >** merci. Oui j'aime bien la vue qu'on a à partir d'un personnage plutôt qu'une vue globale. Surtout dans des fic comme celle-ci, ça la rend plus vivante je trouve.

**Tashiya >** merci beaucoup c'est très gentil. J'espère que tu auras un de mes prochains chapitres également dans tes préférés:p

**Nami Himura >** Merci merci, ça me fait très plaisir! Tu es fan du Shika Ino… j'espère que tu vas quand même apprécier ce chapitre alors! C'est du Shika… mais sans Ino, pas taper!

**Dodie Rogue >** lol un bon cassage en règle:p arf c possible que la fin n'est pas été très explicite, je m'y suis moins appliquée c'est vrai. Et bien alors pour finir Kiba devient un peu fou. Il est prêt à avoir Hinata par la force alors qu'elle est avec Naruto. Donc Kiba veut combattre Naruto. Celui-ci sait qu'il ne peut rien faire pour l'arrêter gentiment et lance un puissant rasengan. Si puissant qu'il tuera Kiba. Naruto est triste d'avoir du faire ça, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions puisque Kiba n'était plus lui-même et que tout retour en arrière était impossible. C'est pour ça qu'il le prend dans ses bras et qu'il pleure.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9: Je resterai avec toi**

Décidément je suis toujours obligée de venir te sauver petit! Toujours pas capable de t'en sortir seul? Lui dis-je avec un magnifique sourire de victoire derrière mon éventail.  
- Tu es pénible à la fin, je m'en sortais très bien! ragea Shikamaru.  
Je rigolais en repensant à la situation avant mon arrivé. Shikamaru était bel et bien en mauvaise posture et j'étais arrivée juste à temps pour lui éviter une grave blessure. Cette situation s'était déjà présentée quelques fois et je me réjouissais de pouvoir montrer que j'étais toujours la plus forte.  
Shikamaru n'avait pas l'air content pour sa part. Un macho comme lui n'aime pas être sauvé par une femme et moi ça me réjouissait. Et la mauvaise foie dont il faisait preuve était pour moi une victoire supplémentaire.

Je chassais les ennemis dans une grande bourrasque de vent provoquée par mon «Kamaitachi no jutsu»  
- Admets au moins que tu étais en difficulté, ajoutais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pour toute réponse il tourna la tête, une moue boudeuse au visage ce qui me fit rigoler encore plus fort.  
- Quelle mauvaise foie mon pauvre Shikamaru!  
- Attention! Cria-t-il en se jetant sur moi.

Je le regardais, surprise, s'élancer vers moi et me renverser par terre. Il releva la tête, une grimace sur le visage.  
- Pour quelqu'un qui est venu me sauver c'est pas terrible.  
- Shikamaru…  
Une goutte d'eau coula sur ma joue. Non, il ne pleut pas, qu'est-ce que c'est? Mais la trace de sang au coin de sa bouche répondit à ma question. Mon cœur s'emballa avec la vue du sang. Et moi, qui prenait tout ça à la légère, il avait été blessé par ma faute.  
Pleine de détermination, je me relevais brusquement et reprit mon éventail pour lancer plusieurs attaques qui fendirent de nombreux arbres.

Un ennemi tomba à terre et je m'élançais sur lui pour lui planter un kunaï dans la poitrine. Je vis deux autres ennemis qui s'enfuirent.  
Je me retournais alors vers Shikamaru. Il était allongé sur le côté et je voyais maintenant le kunaï planté dans son dos qu'il avait prit à ma place.  
J'étais venue lui porter assistance et ma bêtise l'avait mit en danger.  
Je revins près de Shikamaru et le relevais doucement.  
- Ca ira?  
- Il faudra bien, me répondit-il un sourire forcé aux lèvres.  
- Ils sont partis.  
- Mais ils reviendront.

Je le regardais un moment pensivement. Oui, ils reviendront sûrement et plus nombreux. Il nous fallait plier retraite.  
- Viens Shikamaru, on doit rentrer à Konoha, lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main.  
Il la prit difficilement et je dus le tirer pour qu'il se lève. Il retint un cri de douleur et se rassit lourdement par terre.  
La situation m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Je décidais alors d'effectuer directement les quelques soins que je pouvais.  
J'enlevais le kunaï et j'appliquais un baume que j'avais dans ma trousse de secours permettant de stopper les hémorragies.  
Puis je découpais une large bande pour couvrir la plaie.  
- Merci infirmière.  
- Ne plaisante pas baka.

Puis je pris son bras gauche et le passa derrière ma nuque pour l'aider à se lever.  
- Merci Temari san, dit-il en me souriant.  
Je rougis malgré moi et nous partîmes.

La route fut difficile. Shikamaru avait du mal à marcher et il saignait toujours. On n'avançait pas vite ce qui ne me rassurait pas. Il fallait qu'on se dépêche sinon…  
Les larmes me montaient aux yeux à l'idée qu'on pouvait ne pas arriver à temps, mais il fallait que je sois forte.

Et si il mourrait? Cette idée m'horrifia. La peur m'envahit complètement. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir ma vie sans Shikamaru! Je… je ne savais pas qu'il était si important pour moi… Depuis quand je tiens tellement à lui? Depuis longtemps maintenant, je le sais. Je refusais de voir la vérité sur mes sentiments mais la situation actuelle m'a permit de voir la vérité.

Oui je tiens beaucoup à lui. J'adore venir à Konoha. J'adore venir le secourir. Je me propose toujours pour aller en mission quand il est là. Et puis… je rêve de lui aussi. Ces rêves que je m'efforçais de chasser de mon esprit. Ces rêves où il me serrait à la taille avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle sur mes sentiments? Comment j'ai pu être aussi… aussi… bête!  
Seigneur, faites qu'il vive, je vous en prie. Faites qu'il s'en sorte et je lui dirai mes sentiments. Plus rien n'a d'importance à présent.  
Plus déterminée que jamais j'accélérai le pas.

Shikamaru finit par s'écrouler par terre.  
- Non Shikamaru! Relèves toi, s'il te plait!  
- Je ne peux plus faire un pas, me répondit-il épuisé.  
- On est presque arrivé, fais un effort!  
- J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais Temari san, mais là je suis à bout.

Je m'accroupis juste à côté de lui et pris sa tête dans mes mains.  
- Shikamaru kun… il faut que tu te battes encore, dis-je les yeux embués de larmes. S'il te plait, continuais-je en chuchotant à moitié.  
Il me regarda avec surprise.  
- Pardon Temari san. J'aurai voulu que les choses se passent autrement… à bien des niveaux… Pardonnes moi d'avoir été un gros bêta macho. Maintenant, sauve ta peau Temari san.  
- Quoi? Demandais-je en écarquillant les yeux.  
Il posa ses mains sur les miennes et les serra doucement.  
- Sauves-toi! C'est finit pour moi alors ne restes pas là à me traîner. J'avais plein de choses à te dire mais tant pis, je veux avant tout que tu vives, dit-il fermement en embrassant mes mains toujours dans les siennes.  
- Shikamaru kun…  
Je pleurais maintenant abondamment, je ne voulais pas le laisser.  
- Shikamaru… kun… espèce d'idiot! Jamais je ne te laisserai tu m'entends! Répètes encore une fois ça et je t'achève! Hurlais-je dans un sanglot. Mais qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi? J'ai… besoin… de toi, dis-je tout bas.  
- Temari san…  
Il me prit dans ses bras, joue contre joue. Je fermais les yeux et appuyais mon étreinte d'une main sur sa nuque.  
- Reste avec moi, murmurais-je à son oreille.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et je rouvris les yeux, transportée de bonheur. Mais ce sentiment s'effaça immédiatement quand je vis des ombres au loin, sauter de branches en branches.  
- Les revoilà déjà, dis-je en me détachant de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur.

Je me positionnais devant lui pour le protéger. Il ne pouvait lancer aucun jutsu. J'ouvrais mon éventail prête à agir.  
«Kamaitachi no jutsu»

Ma rafale de vent découpa des branches ce qui fit tomber 2 ennemis. Ils étaient trop nombreux, 6 ou 7 peut être. Et je ne leur infligeais pas assez de dégâts.  
Le tout pour le tout j'enchaînais mes attaques et je repoussais tant bien que mal les leurs par la même occasion.  
J'en ai mis 3 hors service mais j'étais épuisée. Je m'effondrai un genou à terre. Je n'avais presque plus de chakra.  
Je me retournais pour regarder Shikamaru. Il me regardait également, l'air résigné et triste. Je me relevais en hurlant de rage.  
«Kamaitachi no jutsu»

J'envoyais tout ce que je pouvais avec ce jutsu. Mais il restait encore un adversaire intact.  
Je m'effondrais complètement à terre, à côté de Shikamaru. Il me prit dans ses bras, ma tête reposait sur ses genoux.  
Je recommençais à pleurer. Je savais que c'était la fin. J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais mais c'est finit. Il caressait mes cheveux et mon visage. Je tendis ma main pour caresser ses lèvres du bout des doigts, puis il se recroquevilla au dessus de moi.  
Je caressais son torse collé à mon visage et je sentais ses baisers sur mes cheveux.

L'instant d'après j'entendis les répercussions de 3 kunaïs plantés dans son dos. Il tressauta mais ne lâcha pas son étreinte.  
J'entendais son cœur battre de plus en plus lentement et je pleurais bruyamment tout en le serrant encore plus fort contre moi.  
«Shikamaruuuuuuuu nonnnnnnnnnnnn!»

Une douleur me saisit dans le ventre et le dos. Je savais que j'avais également reçu plusieurs kunaïs. J'avais mal… très mal… Je ne veux pas mourir non! Shikamaru!  
Je n'entendais plus que faiblement les battements de son cœur. Non, ne meurs pas, je t'en prie.  
Je sentais mon sang s'écouler par mes différentes plaies. Ma tête tournait et mes forces m'abandonnaient. Je mourrais mais au moins j'étais avec lui. Shikamaru…

Je n'ai plus entendu son cœur battre. Il ne respirait plus. Il ne sera pas seul.

Je resterai avec toi.

* * *

C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup le couple Temari/Shikamaru. Pour cette histoire je me suis inspirée de fanart dont j'aimerai vous faire partager quelques uns:

http/img167.imageshack.us/imgviewerframed.php?locimg167&image786bm.jpg&galimg104/9339/10dp.jpg http/img167.imageshack.us/imgviewerframed.php?locimg167&image776as.jpg&galimg104/9339/10dp.jpg http/img152.imageshack.us/imgviewerframed.php?locimg152&image1345.jpg&galimg104/9339/10dp.jpg http/img118.imageshack.us/imgviewerframed.php?locimg118&image398xk.jpg&galimg104/9339/10dp.jpg http/img297.imageshack.us/imgviewerframed.php?locimg297&image62kc.jpg&galimg104/9339/10dp.jpg http/img98.imageshack.us/imgviewerframed.php?locimg98&imageshikatema210kz.jpg&galimg104/9339/10dp.jpg

Et plus généralement voici toute la gallerie de fanart sur Temari et Shikamaru: http/img104.imageshack.us/gal.php?g10dp.jpg


	10. Bonheur éphémère

Voici un chapitre qui m'a été inspiré d'un fanart, je vous aurait bien mit un lien dessus mais pour une raison inconnue la ligne ne reste pas quand je sauve les modifs /

Ce chapitre m'a prit plus de temps qu'habituellement et je m'y suis plus appliquée encore, alors j'espère que le résultat escompté est bien réussit.

**Nami Himura >** merci à toi et je suis contente que le shika/tema t'a quand même plu:p

**Tashiya >** alors c'est le premier ton préféré… peut être que plus tard je referai un hinata/ naruto mais pas tout de suite, j'ai d'autres idées pour le moment que m'ont proposés des reviewers.

**kenshin2103-kun >** merci! bon comme j'te l'ai dit j'aime bien le shika/tema c'est clair mais c'est pas forcément mon préféré. Je crois que je n'ai pas de couple préféré en fait.

**Dodie Rogue >** 1 des 2 ou les 2 qui meurent… après tout c'est une deathfic alors… ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire mourir les 2 et bien c'est fait! Sinon j'essaye de respecter une parité homme/femme. Il faut bien aussi que ces demoiselles pleurent un peu. Mais j'ai quand même fait pleurer Naruto, Neji, Itachi et Kakashi!

**Enora BLACK >** je n'ai pas vu moulin rouge moi alors promis je n'ai pas plagié:p merci pour tes reviews alors pour un Iruka je compte bien en faire un oui et un Sasuke… disons qu'il apparaît dans ce OS.

**lauraswood >** merci à toi pour les compliments. Alors, je ne savais pas en fait pour les anonimous review. En fait je savais que ça existait mais apparemment par défaut ils sont refusés. Du coup j'ai fouiné un peu dans la config et j'ai changé ça. Alors un Neji/sakura pourquoi pas. Kakashi/sakura hummm on verra parce que j'aimerai faire des couples qui ne sont pas encore apparus. Quant à Gaara, qui est mon personnage favori, j'ai du mal à le caser avec une fille de Naruto tout en restant cohérent avec le caractère des personnages… c'est à étudier.

**Mee Yah >** merci à toi, chui contente de te faire pleurer! lol oui écrire à la première personne ça donne parfois une fic plus émouvante, mais il faut varier les plaisirs alors celle-ci c'est à la 3ème personne et c'est un Naruto/Sakura. Pour un neji/hinata pourquoi pas oui ce serait très intéressant, mais peut être pas pour le prochain chapitre… j'ai d'autres idées à exploiter:D

* * *

**Chapitre 10: bonheur éphémère**

- Allez dépêches toi un peu Shikamaru!  
- Rhaaa mais t'es pénible à la fin, fallais te prendre un autre compagnon, pesta Shikamaru en détournant son regard de son compagnon.  
- Un effort Shikamaru, je voudrai rentrer pour le début de l'après midi, répondit le jeune homme en serrant son compagnon par le cou tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
- Baka! Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite!  
- Hey, un peu de respect je te prierai! Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses? Demanda le jeune homme l'air hautain.  
- Oui à un idiot qui ne changera jamais! Rhaaa quelle idée ils ont eu de te nommer Hokage toi! Dit Shikamaru en croisant les bras.  
- Faudrait t'y habituer ça date pas d'hier mon vieux, renchérit le jeune homme un grand sourire aux lèvres et le signe V de victoire de la main. Et je trouve qu'ils ont fait un très bon choix moi, j'étais assurément le plus apte à assurer cette tâche et… le plus fort de tous les ninjas du village aussi.  
- Mais quel vantard mon pauvre Naruto!

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur route, le blond en rigolant et le brun en rouspétant.  
Naruto était serein. Ces temps-ci il était très heureux. Il faut dire que la vie lui souriait maintenant. A 22 ans, il avait accompli presque tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Il avait réalisé son rêve de toujours: devenir Hokage. Mais sa plus grande joie venait surtout du fait qu'il avait la reconnaissance de tous les habitants de Konoha. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon abandonné, que l'on évitait toujours et que l'on rejetait. Non, il était maintenant respecté de tous et reconnu comme le ninja le plus fort.  
Mais en fait ce n'était pas sa plus grande joie. Non, son vrai bonheur venait de sa famille. Sa famille à lui, celle qu'il avait fondée depuis maintenant 2 ans. C'était pour sa famille qu'il avait hâte de rentrer à Konoha.

Il était partit en mission diplomatique depuis 3 mois maintenant. C'est dur de devoir laisser sa femme et sa fille pendant 3 mois. Temi devait avoir beaucoup changé. A 1 an ½, ils changent si rapidement. A-t-elle apprit de nouveaux mots? Sait-elle prononcer Naruto correctement?  
Ses rires lui manquent. Naruto sourit en repensant à sa fille chérie.

Mais sa femme aussi lui manquait. Elle est si belle, si pleine de vie, si… si parfaite pour lui! Il se rappelle encore toutes ces années où il a essayé de ne plus l'aimer mais en vain.  
Du temps de l'équipe 7 elle le détestait. Elle ne voyait que par Sasuke et rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire n'avait grâce à ses yeux. Alors Naruto a essayé d'être un ami pour elle, juste un ami bien que son cœur voulait plus.  
Quand Sasuke est parti il l'a consolé du mieux qu'il a pu. Mais lui aussi a du partir pour s'entraîner avec Jiraya. Il a été séparé d'elle pendant 2 ans ½ mais il n'a jamais cessé de penser à elle. A peine revenu, il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps de tranquillité pour rattraper le temps, que les missions les attendaient. Après l'Akatsuki il a fallu aller combattre Orochimaru.  
Ce fut un combat terrible, le plus difficile qu'il ait eu à donner de toute sa vie. Cette fois là encore il a voulu sauver Sasuke, mais son âme était trop noire pour un retour en arrière. Naruto a réussit difficilement a éliminer Orochimaru mais Sasuke s'était enfuit.  
C'est après cette bataille que Naruto a vraiment pu consoler Sakura de la perte de Sasuke. Il lui a dit qu'il n'était plus le Sasuke qu'ils avaient connu. Il lui a dit qu'elle devait surmonter sa peine et vivre sa vie. Il lui a dit qu'il sera toujours là pour elle.  
Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il a toujours été avec elle et elle a oublié Sasuke.

Ces instants ont été les meilleurs de sa vie. La vie était plus paisible, les guerres sanglantes étaient finies. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Sakura. Il était son ami, son meilleur ami. Mais il l'aimait bien plus que ça et depuis toujours.  
Et un jour, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus depuis des années, le miracle s'est produit.  
Naruto sourit en repensant à ce premier baiser. Ce soir là, il avait raccompagné Sakura chez elle comme il le faisait toujours. Et au pied de sa porte Sakura ne réussit pas à passer celle-ci. Elle se retourna vivement vers Naruto et l'enlaça fermement, ses bras enserrant le cou du jeune homme.  
Elle lui avait dit «Naruto kun…je crois… que je t'aime plus que… comme un ami», puis elle avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser.

- Tu m'as l'air bien songeur Naruto kun, dit Shikamaru en tirant son ami de sa songerie.  
Le blondinet lui sourit un moment avant de répondre:  
- Je pensais à Sakura.  
- Encore? Ma parole tu ne fais que ça!  
- L'amour Shikamaru. L'amour…  
- Pfff est-ce que je pense constamment à Ino moi?  
- Et bien tu devrais un peu plus d'ailleurs, ça évitera à Sakura les éternelles crises de larmes d'Ino quand elle se demande si tu l'aimes toujours.  
- Rhaaa les femmes quelle plaie! Conclu Shikamaru sous les rires de Naruto.

Naruto se replongea aussitôt dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs. Ce premier baiser fut son moment le plus heureux. Ce soir là ils restèrent de longs instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser, à découvrir l'autre sous un autre jour.  
Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois et les années où ils vécurent cet amour si fort et si passionnel.

A 20 ans Naruto se décida à la demander en mariage. A ce souvenir, Naruto se retint de rigoler franchement. Ce jour là rien n'a été comme il le voulait. Il voulait lui offrir la bague qui lui avait coûtée de nombreux mois d'économie et faire sa demande, mais ça avait été la journée des catastrophes.  
Le matin, en voulant rejoindre Sakura qui était avec Ino et Lee, il trébucha et atterrit la tête la première dans sa poitrine. Il avait eu droit à une belle bosse au sommet du crâne et repartit tout penaud.  
Le midi, il mangeait avec elle quand il se décida à se lancer. Il s'agenouilla par terre emportant la nappe avec lui. Sakura se retrouva couverte de ramen et lui hurla dessus avant de l'envoyer à l'autre bout du restaurant en un coup de poing.  
L'après midi après l'entraînement, il voulut la chercher discrètement dans le vestiaire des filles. Il la vit avec une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur la tête et décida de la surprendre. Il arriva derrière elle et lui mit les mains devant ses yeux. Il lui dit «Devines qui c'est?» en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.  
Malheureusement ce n'était pas Sakura mais Tenten. Celle-ci se retourna brusquement en hurlant et Naruto gesticula dans tous les sens pour lui dire que c'était un malentendu. Au passage il lui ôta la serviette qui couvrait son corps au moment où Sakura arrivait alertée par les cris.  
Il eu droit à un coup de poing de Tenten plus quelques coups de pied de Sakura, toutes deux le traitant de pervers.  
Ce jour là Naruto était dépité, ne sachant pas comment redresser la situation. Il passa la soirée au bord de la rivière là où lui et Sakura avait l'habitude de se retrouver. Puis Sakura vint le rejoindre à son plus grand étonnement. Il essaya tant bien que mal de lui expliquer les quiproquos de ce jour. Puis il lui dit qu'il était particulièrement nerveux aujourd'hui avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle et de lui prendre les mains. Il lui dit à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il voulait que leur histoire dure toujours. Puis il lui donna la bague en lui demandant simplement de l'épouser. Sakura resta un moment bouche bée, puis accepta les joues trempées de larmes. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite longuement sous un ciel brillant de mille étoiles.

C'est un beau matin de mai qu'ils s'unirent devant tous leurs amis. Ino et Shikamaru étaient leurs témoins, et chez eux aussi, une histoire était en train de se construire. Cette fois-ci tout se déroula normalement si on ne compte pas le gâteau que Choji dévora avant même que le repas ne commence. Une petite cérémonie aussi discrète que belle, puis une excellente soirée bien arrosée.

Naruto et Sakura se sont ensuite installés dans une jolie petite maison à Konoha, avec un superbe jardin derrière. C'est ici qu'ils construisirent leur vie de couple et leur famille avec la naissance de Temi, cet adorable bout de choux qui fit leur bonheur.  
Elle était blonde comme Naruto avec de grands yeux bleus, mais elle avait indéniablement les expressions de sa mère. Ce superbe sourire, ses yeux rieurs. Un magnifique bébé.  
Naruto redoutait d'être un mauvais père, lui qui était né orphelin mais Sakura était là pour l'aider. Et il s'était finalement sentit très vite à l'aise pour s'occuper de Temi. Bien entendu c'est Naruto qui lui apprenait toutes les bêtises à faire au grand désarroi de Sakura.

- Hey Hokage sama, on arrive aux portes de Konoha.  
Naruto hocha la tête en guise de réponse.  
A la vue de Naruto les gardes ouvrirent immédiatement les grandes portes donnant accès au village caché de la feuille.

- Shikamaru, je te retrouve dans 2 heures dans mon bureau, préviens Kakashi sensei, Kurenaï, Anko et Asuma.  
- Ok Naruto. Passe le bonjour à Sakura et Temi de ma part.  
- Bien sur et toi, prends bien soin d'Ino pendant ce temps!

Les deux amis se quittèrent avec un signe de main et Naruto se dirigea vivement vers sa maison.  
Il déboucha sur une rue latérale à la maison qui lui faisait directement voir le jardin. Il s'arrêta un instant en apercevant Sakura et Temi jouant dans le jardin.  
Le tableau émeu Naruto. Sa fille se tenait debout dans une belle robe rouge et gesticulait ses petites mains. Sakura se tenait à genoux face à elle et tournait ses mains pour faire les petites marionnettes.  
Elle était très belle. Plus belle de jour en jour même d'après Naruto. Ses beaux cheveux roses lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et elle portait une petite robe rose pâle moulante que lui avait offerte Naruto.

Naruto sauta par-dessus la barrière du jardin pour atterrir dans celui-ci. Sakura releva la tête et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle aperçut Naruto. Elle se releva brusquement et se précipita vers son bien aimé. Naruto ouvrit grand ses bras pour l'accueillir au moment ou elle se jetait sur lui.  
Elle serra avec force la nuque de Naruto et plongea son visage vers celui de son mari pour partager un baiser passionné. Naruto la serrait fort aussi et la fit tourner dans les airs.  
- Naruto kun, tu m'as manqué.  
- Toi aussi Sakura chan.  
Naruto se sentit le plus heureux tandis qu'il respirait le doux parfum de Sakura partout sur sa peau. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il aimait caresser. Ils oubliaient tout le reste dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tandis que Naruto sentit quelqu'un tirer sur son pantalon.  
- Papa! Papa! et 'émi? 'alin 'émi!  
- Oh pardon ma chérie, tu veux un gros câlin toi aussi?  
- Vi!  
- Viens par ici! dit Naruto en prenant sa fille comme une plume puis la faisant tourner en l'air avant de la serrer dans ses bras sous les rires de celle-ci. Au fait, j'ai une surprise pour ma petite fille bien sage.  
- Ah vi? pou' moi?  
- Ca dépend, est-ce que tu es bien une petite fille sage? demanda Naruto l'air suspicieux.  
- Viiii!  
- Tiens ma chérie, voilà une jolie poupée que papa a prise pour toi! dit Naruto en sortant une petite poupée d'une de ses poches.  
- 'erci papa! est belle!

Naruto passa les instants suivant à prendre les nouvelles de sa petite famille puis raconter son petit voyage de trois mois.  
Le moment venu, il du les quitter à nouveau pour aller à son bureau en vu de la réunion qu'il avait organisé.

Toc toc.  
- Entrez.  
- Hokage sama, Shikamaru et d'autres jounins demandent à vous voir.  
- Faites les entrer.

Shikamaru entra suivit de Kakashi, Kurenaï, Asuma et Anko.  
- Merci d'être venu. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous informer des informations que j'ai pu récolter avec Shikamaru sur l'emplacement et les desseins de Sasuke. Je crois qu'on va devoir prendre certaines mesures face à ces changements.

Naruto et les 5 jounins discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures de l'évolution de la situation et des changements qui s'imposent. A la fin de la réunion, Naruto resta seul avec Kakashi.  
- Kakashi sensei, vous pensez que cette fois-ci on le prendra? demanda Naruto le regard grave.  
- On ne peut pas prévoir l'avenir Naruto, mais nous ferons notre possible.  
Naruto baissa les yeux, le regard triste.  
- Si seulement j'avais pu le ramener la première fois. Si seulement j'étais plus fort à l'époque… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il devienne comme ça?  
- Naruto, ces questions n'ont plus d'importance maintenant. Ce qui est fait, est fait et rien ne sert de débattre avec des «si.  
- Je sais mais…  
- Ecoute, Sasuke a choisi sa voie et si tu n'as pas pu le détourner du chemin qu'il avait emprunté, alors personne n'aurait pu le faire. Maintenant, tout retour pour lui est impossible, son cœur est trop sombre et emprunt de colère et de haine. Alors même qu'il a vaincu son frère Itachi, la cause de cette haine, il est resté un criminel. Son âme est perdu à jamais et même Sakura a perdu tout espoir le concernant.  
- Kakashi sensei…  
- Allez Naruto, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il faut aller de l'avant, dit Kakashi son œil visible mi-clos en un air rieur. Va maintenant rejoindre Sakura et Temi et fais leur une bise de ma part.  
- Très bien, répondit Naruto à nouveau déterminé grâce au soutien de son sensei.

Naruto sortit du bâtiment alors que la nuit avait jeté son voile noir sur Konoha. Une légère brise froide lui caressa la joue et le fit frissonner.  
Naruto remonta son blouson et se mit en route pour rentrer chez lui. Il pressa un peu le pas dans la hâte de retrouver sa famille qu'il aimait tant.  
Arrivé au seuil de l'entré, il ouvrit la porte et s'étonna de trouver sa maison toute lumière éteinte. Mais le plus étrange était le silence qui y régnait alors qu'elle était d'habitude pleine de vie, de rire et de chaleur. Naruto sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'il se mettait en quête de fouiller toutes les pièces. Personne dans le salon, personne dans la cuisine, personne dans les chambres. Où pouvaient-elles bien être?  
Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sakura de laisser la maison vide sans prévenir Naruto, surtout le soir. Naruto commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit étrange provenant du bas. Il descendit alors les escaliers 4 à 4 pour se retrouver à nouveau dans le salon. Le bruit devint plus audible. Cela ressemblait à un caquètement qui provenait du jardin. Naruto s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte du jardin et se précipita dans celui-ci.

La scène qui lui faisait face le coupa dans son élan et le tétanisa complètement. Naruto tomba à genoux, le visage blême.  
- Ah Naruto te voilà enfin! Tu as loupé les réjouissances…

Il avait devant lui un jardin ravagé par une lutte impitoyable et il regardait pétrifié le corps inanimé d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.  
- Sakura…  
Elle avait de nombreuses coupures et ecchymoses sur tout le corps. Son visage était blanc comme la mort et ses yeux grands ouverts étaient vitreux. Naruto ne put retenir les larmes de son corps.  
- Oui elle m'a donné du fil à retordre je dois avouer. Elle s'était améliorée c'est vrai, mais elle reste toujours une nulle.  
Naruto leva les yeux pour la première fois vers la personne qui s'adressait à lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Sasuke se tenait tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil en une posture de guerrier victorieux. Son visage et son corps étaient emprunts de la marque du level 2 du sceau maudit.  
Naruto ne pouvait pas bouger, tout son corps refusait de réagir. Il restait a genoux, les bras pendant, la bouche à moitié ouverte et les yeux sans expression.  
- Il m'a quand même fallu aller jusqu'au niveau 2 mais je me suis bien régalé avec cette garce. Elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi pathétique. Tu aurai du la voir s'épuiser à essayer de me toucher c'était hilarant. Mais le plus croustillant était quand elle m'a supplié de laisser la petite. Adorable d'ailleurs, elle te ressemble.

«la petite» ces mots martelèrent son crâne dans une douleur atroce. Naruto ne chercha pas longtemps du regard le petit corps de Temi qui gisait un peu plus loin. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Elle était allongée par terre sur le ventre, les bras étendus de part et d'autre, une petite poupée encore accrochée entre ses doigts.  
Naruto tomba en avant sous le choc de cette vision. Il se tenait à quatre pattes la tête pendant lamentablement. L'image du corps de sa femme et de sa fille encrée dans son esprit il ressentit une vive chaleur dans son ventre.  
- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il sa voix tremblotante.  
- Pourquoi pas! répondit Sasuke avant de rigoler en ce caquètement strident qui résonnait dans la tête de Naruto. Pour être honnête avec toi mon cher Naruto, je m'ennuyais un peu. Je suis maintenant très puissant, plus que ne l'a jamais été Itachi. Et j'avais besoin d'un adversaire à ma taille tu comprends.

Ainsi Sasuke avait détruit tout ce qui était important pour Naruto pour… pour… avoir un adversaire?  
Le corps de Naruto lui brûlait la peau, il sentait monter en lui la colère. Une colère rougeoyante et pénétrante s'emparait de son corps tandis qu'il entendait le rire de Kyuubi au fond de lui.  
- Comment as-tu pu…  
- Naruto! Ca fait des années que tu m'obsèdes! Toi et ta force surprenante qui venait à bout de tout, me rendait malade! Nous avons un conflit que l'on n'a jamais réglé et je te sentais un peu… démotivé par ma poursuite. Il fallait bien te redonner du poil de la bête! Et quoi de plus efficace que de perdre les siens n'est-ce pas?

Naruto sentait Kyuubi prendre possession de son corps au fur et à mesure que sa haine grimpait. Sasuke avait raison, il fallait que leur combat se finisse une fois pour toute et… il n'avait dorénavant plus rien à perdre.  
Naruto avait tout perdu ce soir là, tout ce qui était important à ses yeux. Il fallait que Sasuke paie de sa vie pour remplacer la perte de sa femme et sa fille.  
Naruto resta accroupit et releva enfin son visage enragé plus que jamais. Ses yeux était rouge flamboyant, ses canines étaient plus longues et ses ongles étaient devenus des griffes acérées.  
- C'est bien Naruto, laisse toi envahir par la puissance, renchérit Sasuke en se levant de son siège.  
- Tu vas mourir ici Sasuke.

Naruto bondit sur Sasuke qui s'élançait vers lui. L début d'une longue bataille avait commencé.


	11. Coquille vide

Après une longue période de silence (faute de temps et d'inspiration) me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

Sailor Ocean > et oui sasuke n'est pas un gentil pour moi et je le crois très capable d'une chose pareil. Après tout, il est aussi jaloux de naruto…

Dodie Rogue > oui ct très sadique de ma part, désolée. Mais si naruto avait eu la petite à s'occuper, il n'aurait peut être pas été un assez bon adversaire pour sasuke.

tsunadesama > merci pour ta review. A vrai dire, je compte faire un one shot avec les professeurs, alors pourquoi pas un kakashi/kurenaï ;)

Elenthya > ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire tu sais ! merci beaucoup j'apprécie tout ce que tu as dit. Moi aussi j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire le chapitre 10, j'avais essayé de beaucoup m'appliquer et d'en faire un one shot que l'on n'oublierait pas !

Wish > je suis désolée mais je ne compte pas écrire la suite ! les combats prennent beaucoup de temps à écrire et puis ce n'est pas le thème de cette série. J'avoue que je me suis quand même posé la question en lisant ta review, mais le problème c'est que ce thème est le centre de l'histoire déjà, alors je ne voudrai pas plagier l'auteur !

aki-kun > un mouchoir ? ;)

tashiya > merci ! oui j'aime bien le principe d'une espèce de malédiction comme ça. Et puis l'histoire ne prendrait elle pas un peu cette tournure ?

Enora BLACK > salut, je ne pense pas reprendre sasuke prochainement, j'ai encore des personnages pas du tout exploités ! J'ai un iruka / naruto en cours actuellement et je pense que shikamaru reviendra très vite parce que j'adore ce personnage.

dee-dee > merci pour ton commentaire, chui contente que tu apprécies cette série :)

Mee Yah > merci merci ! et oui sasuke c'est vraiment un BIP ! (pas de grossièretés voyons). J'ai jamais réfléchis à faire interagir les démons dans ces one shot mais pourquoi pas… idée à creuser !

Etlalanne > tenten/naruto oui pourquoi pas… et hinata / neji et bah c'est celui là !

Ida Cippo > merci beaucoup pour ta review chaleureuse ! comme je l'ai dit à un autre reviewer je ne compte pas reprendre sasuke tout de suite désolée/ surtout que j'avoues, c'est pas l'un de mes préférés, et puis aussi parce que je n'arrive pas à le voir autrement que comme un super méchant.

* * *

Le soleil vif du matin me sort de mon sommeil. Non, je veux continuer à rêver. Il est tellement bon de rêver de lui. 

Cette fois, j'étais encore petite fille et je m'étais fais mal. C'est alors qu'il est arrivé et m'a consolé. Il me regardait avec son visage d'ange. Il a soigné ma blessure et a séché mes larmes. Je restais immobile, complètement hypnotisée par son regard si doux.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve et la triste réalité me rattrape comme toujours. Ce jour où tout a basculé…

Je le revois gravement blessé, relevant la tête pour me regarder. Il m'a sourit le plus tendrement du monde avant de s'effondrer au sol pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Le souvenir est si dur… je ne peux retenir mes larmes une fois encore. Je voudrai que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, que ce jour ne soit jamais arrivé. Je revois toujours sa mort dans ma tête, jamais elle ne partira. Son doux visage aux traits fins, aussi pâle que la porcelaine qui retombe sans vie sur le sol. J'aurai voulu mourir aussi.

Depuis quelques années, nos liens s'étaient resserrés, presque de façon intime. Il était mon frère, mon ami… peut être plus encore.

Sakura m'affirmait que j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais je ne sais pas. J'étais accro à lui c'est certain, mais il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais.

Je l'aimais peut être oui.

C'est vrai que j'ai parfois désiré des rapports plus charnels avec lui. Il était très beau, très séduisant et envoûtant. Je me souviens de cette nuit où je me suis introduite dans sa chambre. C'était à la mort de papa et j'étais abattue. J'étais devenue le chef du clan et je ne me sentais pas prête. J'avais besoin qu'il me rende forte alors je me suis doucement glissé dans sa chambre, jusqu'à son lit. Sans un bruit j'ai soulevé ses couvertures pour m'introduire discrètement. Il me fit une place tout contre son torse nu et me serra dans ses bras, pas le moins du monde surpris par ma venue, c'était pourtant la première fois. J'ai enfoui ma tête au creux de sa nuque et j'ai longuement pleuré. Nous n'avons pas échangé une parole, il s'est contenté d'écarter mes cheveux mouillés de sueur de mon front pour embrasser celui-ci. Moi je le serrai très fort contre moi et lui caressais de temps en temps le torse.

Oui, ce soir là j'avais envi d'aller encore plus loin. Mon corps réclamait des caresses plus prononcées et plus sensuelles. Mes lèvres brûlaient de désir pour les siennes. Peut être que justement il ne me manquait plus qu'à le découvrir en tant qu'amant.

En dehors de ce désir charnel inassouvis, nous n'avions plus aucun secrets l'un pour l'autre. Nous savions exactement comment l'autre pensait, comment l'autre allait réagir. Nous étions inséparables, autant pour les entraînements que pour les missions. Quelle magnifique équipe nous avons formé quand j'y pense. Pas un mot n'était nécessaire, on se comprenait d'un seul regard.

Je décide d'arrêter là pour les souvenirs tout en me séchant les joues. Je me lève et me dirige directement dans la salle de bain. Mon reflet dans le miroir me choque. J'ai vraiment l'air malade avec mes joues creuses à force de ne plus rien manger. Mon teint pâle et mes yeux rougis font vraiment de la peine à voir. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Je n'ai jamais été très forte et seul lui m'aidait dans mes épreuves difficiles.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui maintenant !

A nouveau des sanglots me font tressauter et les larmes jaillissent du fond de ma peine.

On peut dire qu'on menait le clan tous les deux depuis quelques années et me voilà seule.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ! » hurlais-je en frappant du poing le miroir qui se brisa dans un vacarme assourdissant.

A peine le temps de rincer le sang sur ma main qu'une servante frappe à la porte en me demandant si tout va bien sur un ton plus qu'inquiet. Ma réponse ne fut pas très polie mais j'm'en fous. Les gens ne sont donc pas capables de comprendre le malheur des autres ?

La solitude… elle me fait peur. Néji, pourquoi m'as-tu quitté comme ça ? Tu le savais pourtant que je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

« Tu le savais… » murmurais-je « jamais je ne pourrais surmonter ta mort, sachant que tu t'es sacrifié pour moi »

Je m'assis sur le sol froid de la salle de bain, mes jambes repliées contre ma poitrine.

« Je ne méritais pas ce sacrifice. Je n'ai même pas pu t'en empêcher »

Ma tête retomba avec lassitude, je l'enfouie immédiatement dans mes bras en fermant les yeux. Je voudrais tellement être partie avec lui lors de cette bataille.

« Je suis rien comparé à toi ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça… »

Je sais maintenant que je ne pourrai pas affronter l'avenir sans toi. Tu étais ma force, mon courage, je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide. J'ai toujours été la plus faible, la plus… inutile ! C'est toi qui a su m'élever comme jamais je n'aurai osé espérer. Tu étais la lumière rassurante dans les ténèbres, le bouclier protecteur et l'arme qui donne la force.

Je me relève lentement et me rapproche du lavabo. Je rencontre le regard livide de mon reflet dans le miroir brisé. J'ouvre un tiroir et frôle du bout des doigts un objet froid qui me glace le sang. Je m'en empare pourtant. Au creux de ma main, le métal froid du rasoir laisse son empreinte. Je vois mon expression maussade, mes yeux rougis et mes joues mouillées de larmes reflétés par la lame pure du rasoir.

Je n'ai pas peur, plus maintenant. Oui c'est la solution de facilité oui ! Mais c'est mieux comme ça. J'appuis la lame contre les veines de mon poignet. Déjà, un filet rouge se détache de la coupure pour fondre sur le sol.

Je ferme les yeux, la libération est proche.

« C'était sa décision et tu dois la respecter ! » Cria une petite voix dans mon dos.

Je relève la tête de surprise pour découvrir ma petite sœur juste derrière moi, je ne l'avais même pas entendu approcher.

« Il l'a fait par amour pour toi Hinata tu comprends ? »

Hanabi avait les larmes aux yeux. Pas étonnant vu le spectacle auquel elle allait assister.

« Il était aussi attaché à toi que tu l'étais à lui. » dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Il n'aurait jamais pu vivre en sachant que tu étais morte sans qu'il puisse te sauver. »

Je sais ça mais pourtant…

« Mais la vie continue. Il ne voudrait pas que tu te laisses mourir pour lui. S'il t'a sauvé c'est pour que tu vives. Ne le déçois pas. » Ajouta-t-elle en me retirant le rasoir des mains.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, il ne l'aurait pas fait lui et il ne voudrait pas que tu le fasses »

Ces mots sont durs mais ils me réconfortent un peu.

« Je t'aiderai oneesan »

« Merci Hanabi » répondis-je en souriant.


	12. Je ne te laisserai pas partir

Voilà, après une pause de presque 1 an j'ai enfin repris ma plume pour ajouter un chapitre à cette fic ! J'aime beaucoup écrire mais si je n'ai pas d'inspiration alors je préfère laisser la feuille blanche. Là c'était le cas en plus du fait que je me suis un peu lassée des animés de naruto… Etant moins proche de mes personnages préférés, c'est plus difficile d'écrire en me fondant en eux.

M'enfin vos commentaires sont importants c'est vrai et ils me font toujours très plaisir. C'est d'ailleurs surtout grâce à eux que j'écris. Et oui, si je n'avais pas de comm j'en déduirai que ce que j'écris n'intéresse personne et je n'aurai pas pris autant de plaisir ! Donc j'aurai arrêté.

Bref alors voilà un grand merci à vous !

Elenthya > Merci encore pour tes encouragements. Tsunade… c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas du tout encore exploitée… c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs !

Yondaime-sama> Ah non, le Néji/Hina ne parlait pas d'inceste. Il se trouve que des fois les frontières entre différents amours se confondent et c'était le cas. Et n'oublions pas qu'il y a de cela pas si longtemps on pouvait se marier entre cousins ! Mais le but s'était de parler d'un amour fusionnel, même entre cousins ! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Enora BLACK> Merci merci ! Alors voici un Kakashi/Anko, sinon j'ai un Iruka en écriture depuis un bail mais j'avais trop de mal à l'écrire. Je vais essayer de me motiver un peu plus !

Tashiya> Ah je vois que tu as pris le Néji/Hina comme il le fallait !

azuline-sama >Merci, j'aime bien faire pleurer les gens il faut croire ! lol non sérieusement au moins je sais que j'ai touché des personnes et c'est ça qui me réjouis. Pour le romantique… hummm pas avec une fin heureuse je le crains ! il faut que je m'en tienne à mon sujet ! Mais je suis en train de réfléchir à un autre chapitre un peu moins triste. Avec un peu de joie dans la mort du héro…

Kurapika >Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te touchera autant.

Kiba31> Que de commentaires ! Je vois que tu as beaucoup apprécié ma fic et ça me fait plaisir :) alors pour les fanart je dois pouvoir te filer au moins les quelques images dont j'avais mis les liens. Il y a ton adresse alors je vais te les envoyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Je ne te laisserai pas partir**

« Kakashi ?

-Hum ? Répondit l'intéressé en se tournant vers la jeune Kunoïchi.

Anko baissait les yeux l'air à la fois triste et rêveur.

« Ca fait 2 ans qu'on se cache maintenant et…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Les choses n'étaient pas faciles à dire. Kakashi n'avait jamais montré l'envi de déclarer sa relation avec elle en plein jour. Elle savait bien que cela aurait porté préjudice à leur « carrière », mais elle l'aimait…

Comme Kakashi ne réagissait pas à sa détresse elle continua :

« Et je pense qu'on vit vraiment quelque chose, enfin… que c'est plus qu'une histoire sans lendemain, tu vois.

Le silence du ninja aux cheveux argentés lui était pesant. Alors elle leva la tête et planta ses yeux embués dans les siens. Son visage était crispé en une moue implorante.

Kakashi connaissait bien ce visage. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il la voyait aussi fragile. Jamais dans son travail elle ne faisait preuve de faiblesse, mais quand elle était avec lui, s'était une autre histoire. L'histoire d'une jeune fille en manque d'amour. Une jeune fille qui a besoin des bras de son amant pour avancer.

« Anko. On a déjà eu cette conversation…

-Oui mais ça fait 2 ans maintenant !

Elle avait presque crié et elle s'en mordit les lèvres. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi insensible. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'aime tant. Toutes ces questions. Toujours des questions et jamais de réponse.

« Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça ! J'ai besoin d'une vraie vie de… de femme ! »

Son visage s'était transformé en un masque de colère. Ses grands yeux sombres perçaient d'une lueur ardente le visage de son amant.

Kakashi lui rendait un regard impassible tout en lui répondant : « Je ne peux pas te donner plus. Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, alors tu n'as rien à faire avec moi. »

En cet instant, son cœur se brisa inexorablement. Tout espoir s'enfuit d'elle comme du sable entre les doigts. Le temps s'arrêta pour elle alors qu'elle savait que jamais elle ne serait heureuse.

Kakashi la regarda partir. Elle s'enfuyait à travers les arbres. Il ne voyait que ses mèches de cheveux chatoyantes courir autour de sa tête et son long manteau danser derrière chacun de ses pas.

Il baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains, comme s'il avait tué lui-même le cœur de la jeune femme.

Kakashi se rassura en se rappelant que son travail était à plein temps et qui ne laissait pas de place pour des relations intimes. De plus, un foyer ne serait que pur égoïsme, car il pouvait mourir d'un jour à l'autre en les laissant seuls.

Un instant il se vit en père de famille, rentrant chez lui le soir pour voir 1 ou 2 bambins courir vers lui pour lui montrer fièrement leurs bons résultats scolaires.

Un malaise l'envahit tout à coup. Il n'avait jamais imaginé sa vie autrement que comme celle d'un loup solitaire. Mais il serait pourtant si agréable de jouir d'un foyer, d'une femme et d'enfants qui l'aimeraient...

Anko...  
Kakashi écarquilla soudain les yeux prit d'un grand effroi. Anko... il allait la perdre. Même si leur union n'était que charnelle, elle représentait pour lui bien plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Ces moments de douceur et de tendresse tranchaient net avec son quotidien rude et violent.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'élança sur les traces d'Anko. A mesure qu'il filait, il se rendait compte de la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve. Anko était la seule qui lui donnait un tant soit peu de bonheur. Il se rendait compte à présent de l'importance qu'elle avait prise dans sa vie.

Les branches lui giflaient le visage aussi durement que l'insensibilité qu'il lui balançait à la figure. Il comprenait la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve avec elle, car il fallait qu'elle l'aime vraiment beaucoup pour supporter de rester avec quelqu'un qui lui interdisait de fonder un foyer, de s'unir avec elle aux yeux de tous... de lui donner son amour tout simplement.

"Je dois la rattraper. Je ne peux pas la laisser croire ça." Se répétait inlassablement le beau ninja alors qu'il courait au rythme de ses battements de coeur.

Il aperçut la silhouette d'Anko se détacher au loin. Entourée d'un halo de lumière, elle se tenait immobile les yeux rivés vers Konoha.

Un sourire radieux se dessina sous le masque sombre de Kakashi. Anko...

La jeune femme semblait désespérée, la tête baissée et les yeux dans le vague. Le soleil faisait briller une larme sur sa joue et Kakashi eut le coeur serré à cette vue. Il se rapprochait maintenant sans hâte, atterré par le spectacle dont il était le véritable auteur.

Kakashi redécouvrait Anko une nouvelle fois. Ses beaux cheveux bleutés n'étaient plus que mèches désordonnées dans le vent. Son regard perçant et autoritaire n'était plus que glacier en fonte. Et son sourire vivant et communicatif n'était plus qu'un souvenir sur ce visage terne et sombre.

C'est quand on a perdu quelqu'un que l'on se rend compte à quel point on tenait à lui.  
"Non se dit Kakashi, je ne la laisserai pas partir comme ça" et il fit un pas de plus en même temps qu'Anko. Mais elle n'allait pas vers lui. Elle allait vers Konoha. Droit vers Konoha qui se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas.

Un pas de plus. Seuls 10 petits centimètres la séparait du vide. "Pourquoi ? C'est idiot, se dit Kakashi, elle va..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN"  
Le cri rageur de Kakashi déchira le ciel. Anko tourna subitement la tête vers Kakashi le visage cripé de panique alors que son pied glissait inexorablement de la terre ferme. Le temps lui parut plus lent. Elle fixait le ninja à la chevelure argenté qui se précipitait vers elle. "Il est revenu pour moi", pensa-t-elle en tendant ses mains vers lui.  
Elle regrettait son acte stupide, mais bien trop tard. Elle esseya d'arrêter sa chute et s'écorcha les genoux et les mains aux roches.  
Elle cria à son tour, luttant désespérément contre le destin tragique qu'elle avait provoqué.  
Elle ne vit plus que le visage masqué de Kakashi au bord de la falaise et sa main effleurer la sienne. Elle l'appela de toutes ses forces mais il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle.  
La dernière image qu'elle vit fut le visage terrifié de son amant tandis que le vide l'attirait.

Quand l'équipe d'infirmiers arriva sur les lieux de l'accident ils trouvèrent la jeune femme dans les bras du ninja masqué. Tous 2 étaient couvert de sang mais la victime n'était pas morte.  
Elle fut vite transportée à l'hôpital où Godaime l'attendait déjà. Une longue intervention s'ensuivit et tandis que les heures s'écoulaient Kakashi patienta dans le couloir, le coeur emplit de remord et de culpabilité.

1 mois plus tard Anko s'éveilla. Son corps presque intact ne garda de l'accident qu'une grande cicatrice démarrant sous son oeil droit pour finir dans son cou, telle une larme éternelle.  
Son esprit par contre eu moins de chance. C'est une coquille vide qui avait remplacé la jeune femme. Elle n'était plus capable de manger seule ni même d'avoir quelques interactions avec ses anciens amis. Ses yeux demeuraient ternes et perdu dans le vague en une expression de pantin désarticulé.

Mais Kakashi demeura près d'elle. Il tint sa promesse de ne pas la laisser partir et l'accompagna sans relâche. Chaque jour il tentait de la faire sortir de sa torpeur. Chaque jour se terminait avec un nouvel échec.

Mais l'espoir ne fut jamais entaillé. "Un jour, se disait-il, un jour je retrouverai Anko".


	13. Lutte pour la vie

Ahayô everybody !

Ca faisait longtemps que se tramait une histoire dans ma tête sans rapport avec Naruto. Cette histoire je l'ai sentie en écoutant Clubbed to death de Rob Dougan (une chanson de Matrix).

Alors je l'ai adaptée par écrit cette fois, avec le monde de Naruto en me baignant pendant de nombreuses heures de cette chanson.

J'espère vraiment l'avoir réussie parce que j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps et beaucoup d'énergie. Mais c'est à vous de me le dire !

Je reprends ici un couple que j'ai déjà exploité mais… honnêtement le rôle ne pouvait pas aller à tout le monde, et je ne regrette pas mon choix.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews en tout cas ! Ca fait vraiment super plaisir et ça donne envie de se creuser la tête comme c'était le cas encore une fois :p

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Lutte pour la vie**

Aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui tout peut basculer.

Tous les ninjas gravissent la colline surplombant la paisible prairie. Paisible pour le moment seulement. Dans quelques instants, les hordes de hors la loi et criminels en tout genre vont déferler sur eux dans une bataille sans merci.

Une ninja, pourtant jeune encore, rassemble les esprits des siens. Tous la regardent monter calmement cette colline. Ses longs cheveux roses noués en queue de guerrière se balancent de part et d'autre en une douce valse. Elle garde son sang froid malgré la tension environnante.

Elle est l'héritière de Tsunade, l'Hokage du village. Cette dernière lui a transmis sa puissance, ses connaissances et son talent. Elle est maintenant à la tête des anbus et tient une place importante dans les affaires du village.

Elle entend les racontars qui la désignent comme successeur de son maître mais elle s'en moque, ça n'a jamais été son but.

Elle monte toujours plus haut accompagnée de ses amis au rythme du tumulte des ennemis.

Ses lèvres esquissent un léger sourire en se remémorant la jeune genin qu'elle était. Si jeune, si frêle, elle détestait sa faiblesse. Maintenant, beaucoup d'yeux se tournent vers elle en quête d'espoir. L'espoir de repousser la menace loin des portes de Konoha. L'espoir de retrouver la paix. L'espoir de vivre un nouveau jour.

Ces criminels en quête de pouvoir sont bien décidés à s'emparer du paisible village. Sakura pensait que la mort de leur chef, tué la veille par Tsunade en personne au prix de sérieuses blessures, allaient calmer leur soif de sang. Malheureusement, ces barbares sont là aujourd'hui et Tsunade demeure inconsciente à l'hôpital.

La jeune ninja arbore un visage serein et un regard imperturbable en réponse à la peur des villageois.

Tous les ninjas la suivent et se hissent vers le sommet. Les cris des envahisseurs montent à leurs oreilles et révèlent un nombre de combattant bien plus élevé que prévu.

Enfin leurs yeux peuvent contempler la vaste plaine à leurs pieds. Des centaines, des milliers de bandits et truands font résonner leurs armes en un appel au sang. Tous ces visages remplis de haine, hurlant et beuglant vers la longue ligne de ninja silencieux. Cette masse impressionnante démonte un peu le moral des combattants de Konoha. Sakura voit autour d'elle des regards fuyant et des mines déconfites. La tension est palpable entre les rangs des ninjas. La bataille s'annonce mal.

Elle sait que la peur peut à elle seule faire méchamment pencher la balance. Elle regarde à sa gauche à la rencontre des grands yeux bleus de Naruto. Son ami est déterminé. La tête haute et le regard franc, il sourit à demi et lui tend la main. Cette main ferme et encourageante, elle la prend de tout son cœur.

Puis elle se tourne à sa droite où l'abîme noir des yeux de Sasuke s'empare d'elle. Nulle trace de peur ne transparaît sur son visage. Au contraire, il respire la confiance et l'invincibilité. Il s'approche d'elle et lui effleure les lèvres comme il le fait toujours avant chaque bataille. Le calme avant la tempête lui disait-il. Sasuke… un instant durant, elle ne pense plus qu'à lui. Seuls les cris des ennemis la rappellent à l'ordre. Puis leurs lèvres se séparent mais leurs mains ne se quittent pas.

Sa résolution affermie, elle se tourne vers ses camarades anbus, juunins, chuunins et genins. Elle parcourt l'assistance du regard. Tant de souvenirs avec eux et pourtant certains vont mourir aujourd'hui. Elle réprime cette pensée et ferme les yeux un instant, son cœur battant la chamade.

Et c'est les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, qu'elle rouvre ses grands yeux verts. Plus déterminée que jamais, elle les encourage tous à se battre du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Les mots coulent d'elle comme une symphonie et elle redonne du courage. Le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoque derrière elle ne fait qu'amplifier sa mélodie. Face à Konoha ne se trouve qu'une bande de mécréants assoiffés de sang et de pouvoir.

Mais sur cette colline est réunie l'élite des combattants de Konoha. Tous ces fiers ninjas ont un atout sûr entre les mains. Tous avec leurs dons si particuliers, ils vont vaincre. Qu'importe leur nombre, c'est la qualité du combattant qui fait la différence.

Ses mains se croisent doucement devant sa poitrine pour dégager 2 fines dagues de sa ceinture qu'elle brandit au dessus d'elle. Les longues lames reflètent la lumière déclinante du soir sur l'assemblée. Elle entend alors les shurikens et les kunaïs se dégainer. Tous se préparent maintenant pour l'attaque.

Elle regarde tous ses camarades tour à tour. Le clan Hyuuga active son byakugan. Sasuke arbore 2 perles écarlates. Naruto fait flamber le chakra de Kyuubi.

Sakura se tourne alors vers la foule composée de ce ramassis de charogne qui ose les défier. La rage au ventre, elle s'élance droit vers eux en donnant le signal de l'assaut. Tous les guerriers de Konoha plongent en préparant leurs armes et leurs jutsus.

Sakura file à une vitesse prodigieuse vers son destin. Elle avait appris à modeler son chakra autour d'elle en une carapace aérodynamique ce qui lui donnait une vitesse phénoménale. Seule une lueur rose subsistait sur son passage.

Ses dagues croisées devant sa poitrine, elle fait face à son premier adversaire : un lourdaud plus gras que musclé brandissant une hache. Le malheureux n'a pas le temps d'abaisser son arme que la kunoichi ouvre ses bras d'un geste rapide et impeccable, ne laissant qu'une grande croix rouge sur la poitrine de son ennemi. Celui-ci écarquille une dernière fois les yeux. Il ne capturera que l'image d'un doux visage blanc orné de deux émeraudes perçantes. Ses muscles se relâchent et l'homme tombe en arrière.

Sakura pénètre dans le premier cercle de la horde sauvage et ses mains agiles s'activent à découper les imprudents. Elle se retrouve encerclée et l'un d'entre eux face à elle tente de lui couper la tête d'un mouvement d'épée horizontal. Sakura bascule son torse en arrière et en profite pour trancher une gorge derrière elle puis finit son mouvement en un fluide arc de cercle pour perforer 2 autres adversaires.

Voyant leurs camarades tomber un à un sous un bruissement des lames, plusieurs se retournent pour affronter la jeune femme. Sakura s'accroupit et fracasse le sol de son poing droit provoquant une grande secousse qui met à terre ses opposants sur plusieurs mètres. Elle saute haut en une douce cabriole pour atterrir derrière une ligne de ces pantins. Elle plante avec agilité ses dagues dans la nuque du premier venu. Un puissant coup de pied éjecte loin d'elle un deuxième et elle se retourne vivement pour faire siffler ses armes sur la poitrine d'un troisième.

Non loin d'elle, ses camarades scandent leurs jutsus en produisant un tumulte infernal. Elle aperçoit des insectes qui foncent à l'assaut de 3 hommes terrifiés. Des centaines de kunaïs et shurikens perforent les charognards. Le clan Inuzuka et leurs chiens arrachent des hurlements à leurs proies. Des dizaines de Naruto bondissent à l'attaque avec des boules lumineuses dans leur paume. Et Sasuke embaume le ciel d'un grand feu de joie.

Leurs anciens professeurs sont là aussi et s'occupent également d'aider les plus faibles ninjas. La nouvelle génération doit perdurer.

Ce triste spectacle émeut la kunoichi aux cheveux roses mais elle se reprend vite en voyant arriver un groupe d'hommes armés de katanas.

L'un d'eux lui jette de petites boules explosives qu'elle évite aisément en effectuant une pirouette arrière irréprochable. Une de ses dagues se fiche comme une flèche en pleine poitrine du premier assaillant, puis elle glisse sur le côté vers son compagnon et en un mouvement, elle lui plante sa dague restante. Elle récupère vivement sa première arme avant de poursuivre sa lutte face à un nouvel adversaire.

Le sang appelle le sang. Plus elle tuait et plus il en arrivait. Son souffle commence à s'épuiser et son front perle de sueur.

Elle sait que ses dagues n'allaient bientôt plus faire la différence et ses yeux partent à la recherche d'une arme plus puissante. Bingo ! Elle aperçoit un grand type qui manie une lance sertie d'une lame à chaque extrémité. Sakura jaillit de la masse et marche sur plusieurs hommes pour s'élancer, les renversant au passage.

L'homme l'a vu arriver et se prépare à l'attaque. Elle lui assène un coup qu'il pare sans difficulté. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de se positionner et fait une pique avec sa lance en plein coeur. Sakura s'accroupit immédiatement et dévie la trajectoire à l'aide de ses 2 dagues croisées. Elle lui décoche un coup de pied magistral qui le fait reculer de plusieurs mètres.

Il sourit, amusé par ce bout de fille qui lui tient tête, mais elle lui fait ravaler cet affront en multipliant les attaques avec ses armes blanches.

Loin de faire peur à ce rival quelque peu revêche, il lui répond par un coup de tête stupéfiant qui la fait tomber à la renverse. Son front lui fait terriblement mal et elle a du mal à retrouver toute sa tête. Elle distingue une grande masse floue qui lui fait face en levant son espèce de bâton. Elle réussit à rouler de côté avant d'être transpercée par la lance qui retentit dans le sol caillouteux. Une grimace de douleur déforme son doux visage alors qu'une vive douleur s'empare de son bras gauche. Elle doit vite se défendre mais elle a perdu ses dagues et sa force l'a abandonnée.

Son adversaire s'apprête à lui asséner un nouveau coup puissant quand il s'arrête brusquement. Il pousse un cri atroce avant de tomber en avant, raide mort. Dans son dos, se trouve 3 aiguilles reliées par un courant électrique. Sakura porte son regard vers son sauveur : Sasuke. Il relève la jeune femme et effleure son front meurtri du bout des doigts.

Autant de douceur sur un champ de bataille fait frémir la jeune femme. Elle a envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le remercier, mais l'heure n'est pas aux ébats. Alors elle soigne son bras d'un rapide jutsu médical voué à arrêter le saignement.

Puis Sakura s'empare de la lance veuve de son propriétaire. Elle commence à se familiariser avec sa nouvelle arme en la faisant tournoyer rapidement au dessus de sa tête. La lance tourne autour de la kunoichi en valsant d'une main à l'autre avant de s'arrêter brusquement dans le prolongement de son bras droit.

C'est une arme parfaite, légère et efficace, une arme de guerrier.

Immédiatement après Sakura pourfend le ciel ennemi, entraînant dans son passage de grandes giclées de sang. Une pique par ci, une entaille par là, l'hécatombe fait rage sur les pas de la jeune femme. Les bandits et autres rebus de l'espèce sont tous surpris de la rapidité et de l'agilité dont fait preuve cette femme avec sa lance d'homme. Toute la grâce et la noblesse de sa technique déstabilise complètement ses adversaires.

Alors qu'elle se réjouit de l'issue de cette dure bataille, elle remarque pour la première fois les ninjas de Konoha tombés au combat.

Le visage blême d'Iruka la regarde de ses yeux vides. La sœur de Kiba est couchée par terre sur un lit de sang, son fidèle chien hurlant à la mort. Plus loin encore, elle peut voir Shino assit contre un rocher, la tête pendant en avant et un long katana ressortant de son ventre.

La nausée l'envahit brusquement et elle se laisse choir lamentablement sur ses genoux.

Pas ses amis ! Ils ne peuvent pas mourir. Son esprit refuse d'entrevoir cette éventualité alors même qu'elle regarde ses amis mourir. Des larmes de désespoir sillonnent ses joues marquées de sang. Ses compagnons sont à bout de souffle alors que les ennemis surgissent par dizaines.

Naruto arrive près de Sakura et lui crie des mots qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il est à la fois paniqué et survolté. Il empoigne la jeune femme et l'emmène à l'écart du plus gros des combats.

Que dit-il ? Le visage mort de ses amis lui martèle le crâne et elle tombe peu à peu dans un état de paralysie psychologique. Tout est de sa faute, elle les a envoyé à la mort. Comment a-t-elle pu être aussi bête !

Naruto la secoue puis la gifle ce qui a au moins le mérite de la faire réagir.

« Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang !

- Naruto ! Ils meurent ! Tu te rends compte ? Ils meurent… nos amis ! Tout est de ma faute ! Shino… Iruka… et…

Naruto tient fermement la jeune femme par les épaules et la regarde droit dans les yeux avec le visage le plus sérieux qu'elle lui connaît.

- Ils le savaient. On le savait tous. Ca ne sert à rien de pleurer ou de regretter. Ils nous auraient attaqué de toute manière. L'affrontement était inévitable. On a besoin de toutes nos forces. Reste avec nous Sakura ! »

Sakura ne peut nier les arguments du jeune ninja. Son cœur se remplit à nouveau de courage et de haine en même temps. Elle se relève lentement à l'aide de sa lance et se retourne vers la zone des combats. La seconde suivante elle s'élance vers ses amis en difficulté. Elle arrête de sa lance une nuée de shurikens fonçant vers Ino. Elle tend la main vers son amie qui se relève courageusement pour continuer le combat. Sakura transperce un homme de sa lance alors qu'il allait frapper Kiba dans son dos. Elle ne peut pas tous les sauver, mais elle comptait bien limiter les dégâts.

Sa lance siffle alors qu'elle la fait virevolter au dessus d'elle. Deux nouveaux ennemis à terre, le compte infernal reprend.

Sakura fait tomber un opposant à terre et l'achève d'un coup de lance en pleine poitrine. Du sang jaillit de la bouche du mourant et c'est sans ciller qu'elle dégage son arme du cœur du perdant.

Son regard scrute la foule à la recherche du prochain qui devra l'affronter. Ses yeux rencontrent les grands yeux sombres de Sasuke. Il est à genoux. Un de ces barbares sanguinaires se tient juste derrière lui et le tient par les cheveux.

Son cœur tonne dans sa poitrine alors que son esprit entrevoit l'issue de cette scène. Sasuke est dans un état lamentable, il a du perdre beaucoup trop de sang.

Sakura s'élance d'un bond fulgurant vers son amour pour le sauver. Pour qu'il reste avec elle. Pour toujours, comme il le lui avait promis. On doit toujours tenir ses promesses, c'est important, se répète-t-elle. La peur au ventre, ses yeux versent des torrents de larmes.

Trop lente ! Elle voit déjà le mécréant derrière Sasuke lever sa lourde épée.

« Non ! Attends moi ! » Hurle-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Sasuke la regarde avec tristesse et résignation. Son visage est las et ses lèvres forment les mots « je t'aime » à l'adresse de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

Non Sasuke… je ne peux pas…

Sakura est presque arrivée. Elle peut le sauver. Elle prépare sa lance et la projette droit en direction du monstre derrière son amour. Il voit venir sa mort, mais au lieu de l'esquiver il affiche un grandiose sourire victorieux avant d'enfoncer son épée dans le ventre de Sasuke, le perforant de part en part.

Le beau visage du jeune homme déformé par la douleur, Sasuke mourait sous les yeux de son amour sans qu'elle ne puisse le sauver. Alors que l'assassin était projeté en arrière sous le coup de l'impact avec la lance, Sakura se jetait à terre pour retenir la chute de son amant.

Le corps de Sasuke se convulsionnait dans ses bras tandis qu'elle sanglotait nerveusement. Elle tentait vainement de le soigner grâce à son plus efficace jutsu mais c'était peine perdue et elle le savait. Trop d'organes étaient touchés. Trop de sang s'était déjà déversé.

La mort emportait le seul être qu'elle ait jamais aimé.

« Non… non non non non ! Sasuke non ! Je t'en prie ! J'ai encore tellement besoin de toi, ne me laisse pas ! »

Elle balançait le corps encore frémissant de son amour qui tentait de parler. Mais aucun son compréhensibles ne sortait. Il la regardait sans vraiment la regarder. Son cœur ralentissait inexorablement. Ses mains lâchèrent la jeune femme. Il tentait désespérément de se raccrocher à la vie avec de longues inspirations difficiles.

« Sasuke… s'il te plait… » Chuchotait-elle à l'oreille du mourant. « Je t'en prie… je t'en supplie ! Restes avec moi… j'ai peur… »

Les larmes de la jeune femme inondaient le visage inerte de son bien-aimé. Elle continuait cependant de le bercer jusqu'à entendre son dernier souffle s'échapper de ses poumons.

Le monde s'effondra autour de la jeune femme. La vie qu'elle connaissait avec lui n'était plus que souvenir. Plus jamais il ne la prendrait dans ses bras. Plus jamais il ne l'embrasserait tendrement. Plus jamais…

Alors elle hurla ! Son cri résonna et tonna dans toute la vallée. Elle voulait arracher sa peine de force mais elle ne réussissait qu'à s'abîmer la gorge. Toujours accroupie sur la terre sèche, son amant dans ses bras, elle gueulait sa peine. Elle crachait son poison.

Qu'importe cette douleur, elle hurlait à gorge déployée.

Elle avait tout perdu à présent. Elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Elle en était consciente.

Elle ouvrit les yeux un instant et regarda autour d'elle. Le spectacle qu'elle vit ne l'émut même pas. Tous ses compagnons étaient près d'elle et la protégeaient, étant devenue une proie facile.

Ils n'étaient donc jamais rassasiés de sang ? Ca ne finira jamais ? Combien de mort il faudra ? Ces mécréants ne pleuraient pas leurs morts. Aucun amour ne les habitait. Ce n'était que des monstres mercenaires.

Et la peine qui lui pourfendait le cœur se transforma en pure rage. Elle devait les punir. Elle devait tous les tuer.

Elle déposa soigneusement le corps gisant dans ses bras.

« Sakura, ça va ? » lui demandaient ses amis. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Elle se leva et s'empara de 2 longues épées. La furie rose s'élança en hurlant pour découper ces monstres. Ses amis ne la reconnaissaient plus. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient l'aider ou la craindre.

Elle s'était transformée en tueuse. Elle massacrait, elle égorgeait, elle détruisait tout sur son passage dans de grandes giclées de sang.

En quelques minutes, la centaine d'ennemis restante était réduite en pièce.

Sakura regagna son camp, le visage blême sous son masque sanguinaire. Elle prit le corps de Sasuke et le transporta au temple qui lui servirait de dernière demeure.

Tous les ninjas survivants suivirent la jeune femme en silence, sous les yeux ébahis des paisibles villageois. Tous transportaient un ami, un père ou un frère mort aujourd'hui.

Les corps des trop nombreuses victimes furent honorés au temple tout la nuit et tout le jour suivant.

Oui, Konoha survivrait… Mais combien de temps faudrait-il pour guérir les blessures de ses habitants ?


End file.
